Her Average Animal Crossing Adventures
by xXPokeFictionXx
Summary: The adventures of a human girl named Natallia and her best friend, and crush, Bones. Her adventures include Several Beestings To The Face, The Pains Of A Friend Moving Away, and A Competitive, Week Long Talent Show. Summary may change, Rated T for language, mild suicidal themes, plenty of dirty jokes, tons of language, and probably more!
1. Ow, Stories Of The Beestings

_**Author's Note: The names of my character is pretty darn cringey because she is named after me and I don't want to put my real name in this fic.**_

 _ **EDITED:I decided to change the character's name to Natallia. So yeah. Nevermind all that!**_

 **The Beesting**

He didn't know what was wrong. He didn't know why he hadn't seen her in a few days. Even if it was true that, more than once, she had disappeared for months, this time was different. He still saw lights on in her house sometimes, and he knew she NEVER left lights on if she was outside, sleeping, or in the middle of disappearing for four months. She was weird like that.

He still smelled her nearby. Carmen and Truffles had even claimed to have talked to her recently.

So why wasn't she talking to him?

Or many other people for that matter.

She always made it a point to stop by his house and chat with him, or find him roaming around the village just to say hi. So why isn't she talking to him now? Did he do something wrong?

No, that can't be it.. she wasn't talking to anyone else either, excluding Carmen and Truffles for some reason.

" _Well"_ , he thinks, " _I guess I'm here to answer that now."_

Bones sighed and knocked on her door.

The human was being quite elusive lately. And Bones, being one of her very best friends, was going to find out why!

"Coming!" Her familiar voice called.Natallia ran down her stairs from her bedroom, past her kitchen on the second story, and finally at ground level in front of the door. She opened it and immediately regretted her decision.

"B-BONES!" She yelped her greeting and jumped a few feet back. Bones walked in and shut the door behind him. "Miss N? What's wrong? Why haven't you been talking to anyon-" Just as the dog was getting straight to the point, yet not so serious as to exclude her nickname from his speech, he noticed something off about his friend's appearance.

"Wait, what's up with the mask?" The human was wearing a Clown Mask _**(A/N: The item Clown Mask in Animal Crossing**_ _**City Folks isn't an actual clown mask, it's just a black and white mask.)**_ and it covered up her entire face. She never _usually_ wore anything that covered her face..

Was she going for a new style?

"N-nothing!" She stuttered. "Miss N…" Bones knew when his friend was lying. "Okay fine.. I kinda.." She mumbled, the last part of her sentence too quiet for the dog to hear.

"What was that? Couldn't hear ya, yip yip.." She sighed.

"...I ght stnhg by a bnn.." Bones could hear her better this time, but couldn't understand what the embarrassed and uncharacteristically quiet girl was saying. "Uhh, I'm sorry but yo-"

"I GOT STUNG BY A BEE OKAY?!" The embarrassed girl covered her masked face with her hands in embarrassment. "Oh.." She sighed. "So is that why you haven't been talking to anyone?" Bones honestly didn't think _Miss N_ was the type to be so shy over a silly bee sting.

"Yeah, because my freaking face is swollen and gross and everyone thinks I need some medicine and GUESS WHO'S SOLD OUT OF IT?!" The girl ranted. Bones sighed. "Oh, come on, I doubt it's THAT bad!" Natalliasighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me wanna hide out in my house any less…" Miss N responded. "Come on, how much can a silly little bee sting mess up your nice face, yip yip?" Bones chuckled. Natallia attempted to ignore her crush's comment about her face being nice and sassily replied,"It depends on how mildly allergic to bees you are!"

"Wait, you're allergic to bees? Are you okay?" Bones asked, now slightly concerned. "Yeah, only got stung, like, 7 times." Bones's eyes widened in shock. "Wait _what?!_ " Miss N laughed at his concern. "It's okay, like I said, I'm only mildly allergic." Bones calmed down a bit knowing his friend is probably fine. But still, seriously?

"But yeah, that's why I'm so self conscious about my face.. it's kinda.. pretty darn swollen.." She slumped. "And it's kinda still weird looking even with the mask up close…"

"Aww, come on, I won't make fun of you, you're my best friend!" The dog attempted to persuade the human girl. "Fine… just because I like you…" Natallia cringed a bit at her own statement, but knew he'd think she meant _platonically._

Bones walked closer, so they were both at the center of the room (Or at least NEAR it, the real center was taken up by six different Tulip Tables with various flowers on them that she sometimes wore in her hair, she was currently wearing a purple tie dye shirt and a matching purple and white flower) and Natallia nervously removed the mask.

Her usually cheery and admittedly pretty face was covered with about 7 different bee stings from seven different bees. She literally must have actually gone out, and pissed off _seven different hives full of bees_. Why would would she do this? What the hell?

Her face was swollen and puffy, and one of her beautiful blue eyes was swollen shut. She blushed embarrassedly and looked away at a corner, that happened to have a birdcage there.

Don't ask why there are bird cages with birds in them in Animal Crossing. Who cares if some villagers are birds? Who cares if my ingame neighbor is a bird who ALSO has a birdcage? Apparently there are regular animal birds too. Shut up, logic.

"Okay, you need some medicine." Bones said simply. Natalliaopened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted. "I have some back at my house that I have for in case I eat too much fried ice cream and Tom Nook is sold out of it. I'll get it for you" Miss N blinked.

"Nuuuuu, don't do that! What if you get sick? I'd be guilty knowing that my best friend is sick and miserable because he gave his medicine to me because of a stupid decision I made to shake a bunch of trees for bells and piss off multiple bees!"

This time, Bones blinked. "It was totally worth it by the way."

"I'm getting you some medicine." With that, Bones left.

Natallia stopped, but after a while smiled, knowing how much her crush cared about her. She was lucky to have him as a friend, even if more _would_ be nice.

 _ **And that's that! I'm not sure if this is going to remain a one-shot or not, I just wrote this after playing some Animal Crossing City Folks on the Wii, and pissing off tons of bees and deciding to avoid everyone (Except for Carmen and Truffles) because my face was ugly. So I hoped you enjoyed! And to anyone who read this because they favorited/followed my account because of my other story, Mewberty, HI! GOOD TO SEE YOU! SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT TO YOU YOU AWESOME PERSON!**_

 _ **Feel free to leave a review, they make me smile like a doofus. GOSH I LOVE REVIEWS! Hehe, cya I guess!**_

 _ **EDITED:I wrote the original version of this story, at like, one in the morning so sorry if it was weird. I like to think this polished version is a lot better. Also, Natallia isn't my real name. Hah. My identity is safe for another day. Take that, no one because no one is trying to find me irl. Hopefully… oh god..**_

*Disclaimer: If I owned Animal Crossing, why would I write a fanfiction about such an outdated version? I obviously don't...


	2. Moving, Stories Of The Endless Sea

_**Hey sorry if the last chapter was kinda cringey, I wrote it at one in the morning and I was tired. So yeah. The character's name is Natallia now by the way! I didn't want to use my real name so yeah. So I named her after a friend! Y'know, since I also named my town after another friend by combining her first and last name. I should stop before the creepy old men kidnap me and my friends. Well, enjoy!**_

Natallia didn't hear about the move.

It wasn't something Carmen liked to discuss, she just wanted to enjoy the time she had left in Lavryn. But, she decided to move while Natallia was missing, on one of her weird disappearing trips. Who knows what she did whenever she disappeared. So, by the time Natallia woke up the next morning, it was too late.

…

Bones saw Natallia walking around with a custom umbrella she designed after being hit by the inspiration train and watching one of her favorite shows at the same time and…

She was wearing a bunny hood.

Crap, no one told her Carmen was moving.

Natallia could still remember all the time she and Carmie spent together. Carmen who delivered her a birthday cake on her birthday day. Carmen who got her unintentionally saying, "For seriously!" or something like that once. NO SHE COULDN'T REMEMBER, CRAP SHE WAS ALREADY FORGETTING CARMEN! NOOOO!

Worse, she couldn't visit Carmen's new town because she didn't have a "Friend Code" or whatever the guys at the gate called it.

 _ **(A/N I couldn't figure out how to get a friend code for Animal Crossing City Folks Wii, so hah! USELESS INFORMATION THAT CAN MOVE THE PLOT!)**_

She was never going to see the bunny that lived in her town longer than she did again. It wasn't fair.. It was her fault.

If she had been here..

If she hadn't been…

…

 **(PLAYER POV)**

I played Animal Crossing, slightly depressed over Carmen. "...I'ma write a fic about this… eventually… Not now though..."

If only I had played more often, maybe I could've prevented this.

Well, at least Her Average Animal Crossing Adventures would get another chapter.

…

 **(CHARACTER POV)**

Bones looked up and saw Natallia at the cliff. He was about to have a heart attack before he realized she was just sitting there. Thank god. NOT jumping off. Doing nothing. Looking out into the endless sea. Getting hit by a Steven Universe inspiration train involving Lapis Lazuli and doing nothing about it.

Wait what was that last one?

 _"Huh.. can't remember."_ Bones thought. Well whatever! Now was not the time to try to try and remember what he was thinking about, he had to cheer up Natallia.

…

She had put away her umbrella a long time ago. She was soaked by the rain, but she didn't care. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. She wasn't AS sad about it anymore, but she was still sad. She needed time to think, at least. She stared out into the endless sea.

" _I should watch some Steven Universe later…"_ She thought. She pushed that thought aside. There weren't even any new episodes. Although, she HAD been wanting to rewatch Bubble Buddies.. NO! She wanted to watch something with Lapis in it.

I mean, what's the point of looking out into the SEA and thinking about that without watching an episode with Lapis in it? She'd postpone watching Bubble Buddies again for now. Maybe she could read fanfiction when she got home.. Yeah! That sounded like a good idea! She'd accidentally stayed in her house for months accidentally doing that a few times! What could she say? She liked her some fanfiction.

" _Listen, you have a plan for AFTER this, but for now you're thinking, kay? And not about your favorite TV shows. Like Steven Universe. And Miraculous Ladybug, and Fullmetal Alchemist, And Fairy Tail, and Naruto… NO! Not now Natallia… I should also look at some FMA memes after this too. But for now, stop letting your mind wander to freaking TV and anime…"_

Natallia continued thinking about meaningful things. She couldn't help but wonder where the urge to curl under a blanket and watch TV and read fanfiction came from..

Oh wait, she was alone and cold in the rain. Huh.

After that she continued being sad.

…

She was still lost in thought when she felt the rain stop. But she didn't see the rain stop, it was still pouring. She glanced up to see someone holding an umbrella. Huh. She looked back to the ocean.

She felt something warm being wrapped around her. She glanced at the blanket, then at Bones. She smiled at him. Then looked back to the ocean. She watched in her peripheral vision as Bones laid a towel on the ground and sat on it, next to her. He got a fishing pole holder _**(A/N Anyone know what I'm talking about? I hope so..)**_ and put the umbrella in it so his arm wouldn't get tired. This worked because the end of the umbrella was straight and not curved. Who decided to curve the end of umbrellas anyway?

The umbrella was massive and covered them both. That, and Bones was pretty close, but that was the last thing to think about. He had a small cooler next to him that he opened up and pulled a couple of sodas out of. He handed one to her; Dr. Pepper. Her favorite. He finally took another blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"You seem prepared." Natallia smirked. "Yeah, well, had a feeling we'd be up here a while, yip yip." Bones replied. She took a sip of her favorite soda.

"Dang, this is good. The only thing I've been having lately is those off brand Dr. Dynamites. I mean, they definitely work, but it just can't beat the original, y'know?" Natallia remarked. "Yeah." Bones smiled. She smiled back.

"Thanks." She grinned. "It's not a problem! You seemed sad." Bones replied. "Not really, I mean, it was hard at first but I accept it.. I'm just taking a bit to think." Natallia replied, staring back at the ocean.

Man, Bones was lucky to live right nearby the ocean.

Not that she disliked her house.

"Hmm." Bones hummed in response. They both stared out at the ocean, sometimes stealing glances at each other.

 **15 Minutes Later...**

Suddenly,Natallia being as jacked up on soda as she was, and also because it would be hilarious spoke up.

"What did one ocean say to the other ocean? SEA you later! Then they WAVED! Glad you're not being too much of a.. BEACH over my puns! WOLOLOLOLOL!" Then Natallia proceeded to jump off the cliff..

She landed in a tree safely. She giggled maniacally waiting for Bones's reaction.

…

"What did one ocean say to the other ocean? SEA you later! Then they WAVED! Glad you're not being too much of a.. BEACH over my puns! WOLOLOLOLOL!" Bones watched as his best friend told horrible puns. He was about to burst out laughing before..

She jumped off the cliff.

"WHA-" He shot up. He looked and sighed in relief as he saw she landed safely in a cherry tree. "I don't know to laugh like an idiot or scold you for risking your safety and scaring me.. On second thought I'm doing the first one." He proceeded to laugh like an idiot for 5 minutes straight as Natallia tossed him a cherry and took the rest in the tree for herself and walked back up to him.

…

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, chatting, drinking soda, eating cherries, and being a lot less depressing than Natallia thought she was going to be when she went to the cliffs alone. They ended the night by falling asleep outside, leaned against one another's shoulders.

 _ **That's all for this chapter, and it was freaking super fun to write! I think I'm writing a lot more of this series, you? Eh, you probably skipped over this fanfiction after a glance at the original. Or maybe not. Maybe this will get popular. Who knows. Only time will tell. Also, in case anyone was wondering, yes, Natallia and Bones thought about Steven Universe at the exact same time.**_

*Disclaimer, I don't own Animal Crossing. And Miraculous Ladybug, and Fullmetal Alchemist, And Fairy Tail, and Naruto, and Steven Universe, And Dr. Pepper, And Dr. Dynamite, and anything else I made a reference to. Jeez, this chapter had a lot of references. Worth it though.


	3. Spring, Stories Of Seasons Changing

_**Heeey guys! So I started writing chapter 3, then turned it into an unfinished concept for a later chapter. Now I'm writing this new version of Chapter 3! YAY! So, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3: Spring, Stories of Seasons Changing**

She had disappeared again. Of course. She never stayed long. Well that was a lie, she had, but not this time apparently.

Bones sighed. It'd been a month or so.

Well, that's okay. He'd be okay. He could handle another 3 months or so. That WAS usually how long she'd be gone. 4-6 months. Still, it was just not the same without the energetic girl.

Well, until he saw her.

Huh. Yay!

There she was, she was apparently able to fix her hair before he saw her. There was one detail off about her.

She was staring at literally everything in awe.

Oh, that's right. When she disappeared, it was still winter. Now it was spring.

That's right, the author forgot that important detail. Dang, sorry guys. Should've told ya this took place in winter before now. In February, in case you were wondering. It's March right now, for those who aren't reading this chapter as soon as it came out.

Bones stared at Natallia who stared at the ground and the trees. Wow. She was just.. Wow. This was entertaining as hell. Has she not looked out the window since she disappeared? Pffft… wow.

Natallia then noticed him.

She walked over casually.

"Wow. I really need to stop doing that. It's freaking spring now." Natallia remarked, referring to the disappearing she did.

"Yeah, seriously, I was worried you'd be gone for another 5 months, yip yip." Bones replied. Natallia suddenly had a thought. A morbid one at that.

"If someone murdered me and threw my corpse into the ocean, would anyone even notice? Or would they just think I was gone again until years later when I never come back?"

…

 _ **(PLAYER POV)**_

I snickered. I knew I was going to add that quote in the story. I'd said it while I was actually playing and not typing out this chapter. I'd decided then I would add that quote to this chapter. I'd achieved my goal.

…

 _ **(CHARACTER POV)**_

Bones stayed silent. "Thanks, now the next time you disappear I'll be stressed." Natallia chuckled. "Sorry!"

They stood in comfortable silence until Natallia finally spoke. "Man, the sunset is nice."

Bones looked at it too. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing earlier. It kinda looks like a big, juicy orange." Bones grinned, remembering his love for food. What can he say, flavor is awesome.

"Yeah, a giant orange in the sky that will blind you if you look at it for too long." Natallia stated sarcastically. Bones chose to ignore this.

"We should eat oranges while watching the sunset." Bones grinned ecstatically at his idea. But, he couldn't get hold of an orange. The only orange trees in town belonged to the other human that lived here. Natallia, however grinned at this. "Stay right here."

Bones watched her dash away. He watched her, her form growing smaller and smaller in the distance, until she jumped off the cliff and landed in a tree. He hoped. He couldn't really see where she landed, but he knew she'd be fine. Geez, what is with that girl and jumping off cliffs lately?

She returned a few minutes later with 6 oranges.

"DID YOU STEAL THOSE?!" Bones screeched, worried they'd be arrested.

"Pfft, no! I have a little orchid over by my house. Couple trees by my house, and a small orchid next to a cliff. The other guy isn't the only one with fruit."

"Then how come I've never seen this?" Bones asked. Natallia shrugged. "I guess most of the time the oranges aren't there. I sell em' to Nook. Gotta pay off my debt somehow." Natallia then had a thought. "Although, they should've been there while I was gone, you should've seen them…"

Bones shuddered. "Actually, it makes perfect sense. I, uh, usually avoid that part of town while you're gone. Makes me feel kinda lonely without you there."

Natallia grinned mischievously. "What, you care about me or something?"

Bones's expression wa blank. "Yeah? I do, yip yip."

Natallia cracked up. Little did Bones know, she was making a Steven Universe reference, to An Indirect Kiss. Bones watched as she started crying a little as she collapsed onto the ground. "S-sorry, thats a r-reference tha-at yo-u didn't get!"

Little did Bones know, he walked right into this.

"Well, okay then." He chuckled a bit along with her. Her laughter was kinda contagious for him. After a bit, she calmed down and handed him an orange. They watched the sunset and ate oranges, and to be honest it was a magical experience.

Was it the sunset? The oranges? Or maybe each other?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Probably the second one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry, that was an inside joke between me and my brother. It was actually all of the above, really.

 _ **Well, I don't know what else to say. Sorry this was kinda short?**_

*Disclaimer, I don't own Animal Crossing or Steven Universe. If I owned Animal Crossing, why would I write a fanfiction about my own series? If I owned Steven Universe, I'd be helping with the animation so I could watch more episodes. Obviously.


	4. Song, Stories Of The Showcase Of Talent

_**Hey guys! So once upon a time, I tried to focus on other fanfics that aren't this. I failed. It's just so fun to write…**_

 **Chapter 4: Song, Stories Of The Showcase Of Talent**

 _Tomorrow is the talent show! Show off your true talents and see who wins this_

 _competition! You can join the show by submitting a form to the Town Hall, or_

 _you can watch from the audience. The competition will be going on all week_

 _long. There will also be another non-competitive day afterwards. Have fun!_

This was posted onto the bulletin board. Obviously, many villagers wanted to join. Of course, including one particular human. Natallia. She was going to sing. Like most everyone else. How cliche.

There was only one issue.

Natallia face-desked again.

"Craaap, there are so many!"

She didn't know which song to sing. Yep, she was being cliche and couldn't even think of a unique twist to put on the cliche to make it slightly more bearable.

The soft and rhythmic sound of Natallia's head on her desk sounded again. "There are so many good ones! UHHHG!"

Natallia knew there was only one solution.

…

"Hey, um, are you allowed to sing a different song each day of the week…?"

…

Well, okay, thank goodness. If that wasn't a thing she could do she didn't know what she'd do. She might even chicken out! Yeah, her self esteem isn't the best. I mean, it wasn't as if she was super shy, but singing? In front of an entire town?

That consisted of, what, 17 people?

She'd be okay.

Unless a ton of people from other towns come here.

"... Crap…"

Natallia groaned and face-desked again. Ugh.

…

Bones was just taking a walk when he heard an odd thunking noise from Natallia's house.

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Bones knocked on the door, concerned and wondering what the noise was. "Just come innnn…." A depressed sounding Natallia called. Bones did as he was instructed.

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk._

 _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Oh. _Oh._ Natallia was repeatedly face-desking. "Again?"

"Uhhhhhhggggg….."

Bones sighed. "Please, I don't want you to bruise your forehead again. What's up?" Natallia sighed. "I signed up for the talent show competition thing." Bones raised an eyebrow, and an ear, making him look like an adorable, confused dog.

Which he was.

But, like, I'm talking about the regular animal dogs and not the villager ones.

...I saw a dog house in Tom Nook's store.

BECAUSE LOGIC!

Anyway.

"Oh, really? The competition or the non-competitive part?" Bones asked curiously. "Both." Natallia sighed. "So?" Bones asked, still not seeing the problem. Natallia stared at him right in the face.

"Because I'm nervous, and I'm singing, and that's cliche, and I don't know what I want to sing first, and damn it.."

Bones saw the problem. "Aww, you'll be fine! Come on, I bet you're great at singing!" Natallia's shoulders tensed. "But what if I'm not? What if I just thought I was okay at singing, but really I suck? And then I'll get a nickname like Miley Cyrus and everyone will call me it forever like when Lucy started calling me "Muffin" back when she was here and then everyone else did even though I hated it.."

"You hated the nickname Muffin?"

"YES!"

Bones sighed. "Come on. It won't be that bad." Natallia gave him a look that said everything. Bones face-palmed. "Dude, if your friends are really and actually your friends, they will NOT call you Miley Cyrus for the rest of your life."

"Fine, okay, I'll trust you. But I swear if I suck I will never be the same again." Bones sighed. "I know, but it'll be fine."

…

Bones sat in the audience for the first day of the talent show. Groucho told jokes, they were kinda lame, a few animals sang, Aurora and Purrl reenacted a scene in Frozen, Aurora as Elsa and Purrl as Anna. A few out of towners even performed, even though they didn't live in the town it was allowed. The Annual Lavryn Talent Show was kinda a big deal. Then, came Natallia.

Everyone who knew her and didn't know she was performing gasped in shock and awe.

She was in a dress, it was strapless and pink. It also looked oddly fluffy. She looked really nice!

She grabbed the microphone. "Uhh, hey, I don't uh, know what I'm supposed to say before the song starts. I'm kinda new at this.. So, uh, enjoy? Don't be mean please.. Uh, this song is called "Shower"." She cleared her throat and the music started.

It was an upbeat tune. She started to sing.

" _I don't know, there's just something about ya, got me feeling like I can't be without ya. Anytime someone mentions your name, I be feeling as if I'm around ya."_

Bones blinked. Wow, she was pretty good. The song was pretty fast paced, but Natallia was able to keep up with it, a bit shyly though.

" _Ain't no words to describe you, baby. All I know is that you take me high. Can you tell that you drive me crazy? Cause I can't get you out my mind."_

The song slowed down a bit after those lines.

" _Think of you when I'm going to bed. When I wake up, think of you again. You are my homie, lover and friend. Exactly why.."_

" _You light me up inside, like the 4th of July! Whenever you're around I always seem to smile! And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm.."_

" _Dancing in the mirror!"_

" _Singing in the shower!"_

" _La da de, la da da, la da da.. Singing in the shower! La da de, la da da, la la da da! Singing in the shower!"_

Bones listened intently to the song Natallia was singing. He'd never heard it before now, but it was pretty good. Although, he didn't exactly expect the first song Natallia sang to be a love song. Huh.

You know, the more he thought about it the more that dress kinda looked like a towel. Huh! Natallia actually designed a dress that looked like a fluffy pink towel just for this! She went all out!

The pace of the song picked up again.

" _All I want, all I need is your loving. Baby, you make me hot like an oven. Since you came you know what I've discovered? Baby, I don't need me another No, no, all I know, only you got me feeling so. And you know that I got to have ya, and I don't plan to let you go!"  
_

The beat slowed.

" _Think of you when I'm going to bed. When I wake up, think of you again. You are my homie, lover and friend. Exactly why.."_

" _You light me up inside, like the 4th of July! Whenever you're around I always seem to smile! And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm.."_

" _Dancing in the mirror!"_

" _Singing in the shower!"_

" _La da de, la da da, la da da.. Singing in the shower! La da de, la da da, la la da da! Singing in the shower!"_

The beat remained slow, and a bit less upbeat and a bit more sincere.

" _There ain't no guarantee, but I'll take a chance on we. Baby let's take our time."_

 _"Singing in the shower.."_

Natallia's confidence seemed to boost a bit as as a few people started clapping along to the beat.

" _And when the times get rough, there ain't no giving up. Cause it just feels so right."_

" _Singing in the shower.."_

" _Don't care what others say, if I got you I'm stray, you bring my heart to life, yeah."_

Now the mostly the whole audience, including Bones, were clapping along to the beat.

" _You light me up inside, like the 4th of July. Whenever you're around I always seem to smile. And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm.."_

" _Dancing in the mirror!"_

" _Singing in the shower!"_

" _La da de, la da da, la da da.. Singing in the shower! La da de, la da da, la la da da! You got me singing in the shower! La da de, la da da, la da da.. Singing in the shower! La da de, la da da, la la da da!"_

The song ended, and everyone applauded loudly. Natallia smiled brightly. "Uh, thank you! I'll be here all week! Well, unless I get eliminated from the competition. Uh, oh gosh.. Point being, uh, see you all again hopefully!"

She bowed gratefully, and went backstage.

But before she did, Bones noticed a lot of the people of Lavryn staring at him and her with smug smirks on their faces. He had no clue why, and barely noticed.

Natallia, however, blushed slightly, and matched her pale pink dress. She bowed, and went backstage.

" _Well, I guess my crush on Bones is kinda obvious. Good thing he's kiiinda dense…"_ She thought.

…

After changing from her custom dress into her casual clothes, Natallia went to join the audience. She quickly got her phone from her mom, who was in town for her show, and made sure the entire thing was recorded. She gave her a hug, and went to sit by her crush, who, little did he know, was the reason she chose to sing that song first.

Along the way, she got plenty of compliments and high-fives. She grinned ecstatically.

She sat by an open spot next to Bones.

"Man, that was awesome!" He yipped enthusiastically. Natallia blushed shyly. "Thanks.." "And the dress you made that kinda looked like a towel? Wow! You've really outdone yourself!" Natallia blushed harder. "Th-thank you…"

Natallia smiled, anticipating what's to come.

That was one song out of 6. Unless she got eliminated.

 _ **And so starts a series of related chapters. I'm calling it the Musical Arc. I, uh, hope this is a good chapter. I'm not so sure about this one. Don't worry, if this was horrible I'll just have a horrible rainstorm hit. Lol! Point being, hoped ya liked it, there will be more to come. Be it more of the Musical Arc, or just a horrible rainstorm and more of the usual fluff.**_

 _ **Hope ya liked it, bye!**_

*Disclaimer, I don't own Animal Crossing, blah blah blah, you know the drill. More importantly, I don't own "Shower", and you should maybe look it up if you're interested. No pressure though.


	5. Random, Stories Of Spontaneous Fun

_**Oh god you guys don't know what I mean yet but it'll make sense later oh my stars otp!**_

 **Chapter 5: OTP, Stories Of A Slight Obsession**

Natallia yawned and stretched. "Maaan, you sound tired." Remarked Bones next to her. "Was practicing my song all night.." The human responded tiredly. "But isn't it normal for you to stay up really late?" The dog asked. "All. Nighhhtt.." The blonde responded, getting more irritable by the second. "Wait, ALL NIGHT?' The annoyingly dense dog asked, finally catching on.

 _Just because you're kinda sorta really cute doesn't mean you can pester me like this while I'm tired.._

"Yes." Natallia responded sleepily, patience wearing thin. "Like, seriously, ALL FREAKING NIGHT?" Bones asked in utter disbelief.

She snapped.

"YES, I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT PRACTICING SINGING A STUPID SONG ABOUT SHOWERING YOU DENSE FRICK!"

Well, okay, she expected that to be worse.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Bones was still in disbelief, a bit shocked from his calm friend snapping. "How does your face still look that good?"

If Natallia wasn't so tired, she'd be a lot less calm. However, the compliment didn't register.

"Whaddya mean?" Natallia asked. "Like.. your face doesn't have any bags or anything.. You look just like you do every other day.. How do you still look so nice, yip yip?"

Natallia gave him a look. "Isn't it obvious? After all this time, finally, I've become nocturnal." She deadpanned sarcastically. "No, seriously."

Natallia shrugged. "I have no clue. Maybe it's because I stay up so late so often, maybe it's because of genetics, maybe it's because I put glitter on my eyes this morning.." She yawned.

"... You put glitter on your eyes this morning?"

Natallia blinked. "Yeah. For the show. Glitter on my eyelids." Bones gave her a dumbfounded stare. She sighed. "It's a thing I've done since I was little. I take some of this sparkly clear lip gloss that I got, like, 15 things full of one year for my birthday, and I rub a little bit on my eyelids so they sparkle."

Bones continued to stare. "Uhhg, now that I say it out loud, yeah, I sound like a friggin' weirdo..

But I mean, hey, it makes my eyes extra sparkly. Yeah, it's kinda sticky, but that's okay."

Bones finally stopped staring at her and looked ahead of them. "Huh. Well, looks like we're almost back to your house."

Bones was walking Natallia home after a long day of singing a song about.. Romance.. Still sounded a bit off, Natallia didn't seem to much like a romantic type.

"Neat.." She responded, yawning. Bones was curious, so he asked. "Heeeeey, I never really thought of you as the romantic type, so what was up with singing that song out of nowhere?"

"Heh, well, I may not SEEM like it, but I've actually been crushing on a certain someone for, like, actually a couple years I think." Natallia responded, trying to recall how long she had lived in Lavryn, too sleepy to realize what an awful idea mentioning that could be.

Bones practically had stars in his eyes. "Wooooooooah, really? Who?"

Natallia yawned.

Now if she wasn't so incredibly tired, she definitely wouldn't have said the following. This was seriously one of the worst ideas she's ever had. Or maybe it wasn't. She was too tired to care.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, no, I'm not saying who he is. However, let me describe him a bit. Literally everyone in the town knows I have a crush on him based on the looks on their faces after the show, and he's the only one who doesn't know because he's probably literally the most dense person on the freaking planet earth!"

Well, okay, that wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Even if she did call Bones the most dense person on the freaking planet earth.

…

"Yeah, no, I'm not saying who he is. However, let me describe him a bit. Literally everyone in the town knows I have a crush on him based on the looks on their faces after the show, and he's the only one who doesn't know because he's probably literally the most dense person on the y freaking planet earth!"

For a reason Bones didn't know, by the end if that rant Natallia was glaring right at him. She sighed and looked away.

"Well, looks like we're here, at the Mystery Sha- I MEAN MY HOOOUUSE.." Bones chuckled at the joke, knowing well of all the various knick-knacks Natallia hoarded in her home.

"Well, I guess I'll go home now while you take a nap." Bones told her. She seemed to perk up a bit. "But then I'll be bored when I wake up! I'll tell you what, howsabout we all hang out at my house in 3 hours once I've rested?"

Bones looked at her skeptically. "I'm not sure that a 3 hour long nap makes up for a night's worth of rest.."

"Aww, come on Bonesie, don't ya know me well enough to know that I'll only have a 2 hour and 45 minute long nap and just get drunk on Starbucks caramel frappuccinos for the remaining 15 minutes?" The human asked mischievously. "There's not even a Starbucks in Lavryn.."

"THAN I'M TAKIN' THE BUS TO THE CITYY!" Natallia yelled excitedly. Bones facepalmed. "Kay, I'll be there." He told her.

"YAAAY! Well, I'ma go pass out now, cya!" She said in a singsong voice, twirling back into her house. Bones sighed. "See you in 3 hours.." He muttered to himself, smiling as he left.

…

Bones walked up to the girl's house. He saw the lights on in the second story, so he knew she was awake. He let himself in.

…

Bones saw a lot of things when he walked into Natallia's kitchen on the second floor. He saw a caramel frappuccino from Starbucks on the table. He saw an exotic lamp in a corner.

He also heard a few things. A music video playing in the background, instead of the gold stereo playing "Cafe K.K." that he was used to. He heard quiet sniffling…

He saw his best friend, curled up into a ball, holding her tablet, in a red armchair, crying in a corner.

 _WHAT._

"Natallia? A-are you okay?" Bones asked. Already, worst case scenarios running through his mind.

A family member killed in a car crash.

Her pet dog (THE ANIMAL ONES, NOT THE VILLAGERS…) dying of old age.

Steven Universe being canceled.

 _ **(WARNING, STEVEN UNIVERSE SPOILERS)**_

The newest episode of Steven Universe coming out, and including the one thing Natallia feared most, Navy betraying the crystal gems (Currently, the episode "Room For Ruby" isn't out yet). Navy was always Natallia's favorite Ruby. Well, maybe it was Eyeball for a little bit after she episode where she almost stabbed Steven, but after just one glimpse of Navy in the leaks and Natallia's favorite homeworld Ruby had wedged her way back into the human's heart.

Uhh, wait, should I be concerned about spoilers?

Maybe some of you haven't seen the leak yet. Or maybe it's a promo? I don't know..

Okay, I'll go back and add a spoiler warning.

Okay, done, back to the story.

Natallia looked up at the dog. She sniffled again. "... Natallia?.."

She looked back down at the tablet screen. "I-it's.. It's just so cuuute!"

"What?" Bones asked confused.

"Lapidot OTP…"

Bones had an epiphany. The random music playing in the background instead of the usual "Cafe K.K.". The statement of "Lapidot OTP". She was looking at a Lapidot tribute on YouTube.

"Oh my god." He said, facepalming. "THEN WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"Because i-it's so adorable.."

"YOU'RE CRYING BECAUSE IT'S CUTE?!"

"...yes…"

"...wow okay then, I was worried over nothing."

 _ **Sorry, not sorry. Lapidot OTP. Don't judge me XD ! More of the Musical Arc coming soon..**_

*Disclaimer, why do I even bother. You KNOW I don't own anything. Not Animal Crossing, or Starbucks, or Steven Universe, or Lapidot, or Gravity Falls, or Frozen. I forgot to mention Frozen in the last disclaimer. Like, do I really need to write this? Will people really sue me for writing a fanfiction? Will anyone really think I own any of this if I don't say I don't? Is this what the world has come to?


	6. AU, Stories Of WTF (Not Cannon)

**Warning, The Following Is important:** _ **Hey guys! So, uh, today I kinda woke up and decided to do something really silly and dumb.. but have no negative effects on the story. So, now here is a chapter that DOESN'T happen in the Canon version of the story!**_

 _ **That's right, nothing in this chapter actually happens! So yay! Enjoy this AU chapter!**_

 **AU, Stories Of WTF**

Today wasn't a normal day. Whether she was somehow high, had too much soda or was just in a weird mood, Natallia knew it'd be odd. Hell, she/I almost accidentally spelled her real name in that sentence! I've NEVER done that before!

So, today, the plan was to stay in her tourist trap of a home and not leave as not to harm her friends.

" _The stars say you're an exciting and wonderful person, but, you know they're lying. If I were you I'd lock all my doors and windows and never ever ever leave my house again.."_

She sang boredly to herself after thinking her thoughts, whilst she took the four leafed clover she was wearing in her hair lately out and put it back in it's regular spot as a journal on her desk and started writing. Animal Crossing logic. _"That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay, that's your horoscope for today."_ She sang the Weird Al song with mild amusement, picturing the Steven Universe AMV version in her mind's eye. Heh, Chef Pyro is a genius.

Random shout out to an amazing channel that made mentioned AMV.

" _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay, that's your horoscope for today."_

Bones decided to take this exact moment as an opportunity to crash through Natallia's window.

"Under here." She said boredly, motioning to the desk and not even flinching at him as if this were a normal occurrence. Which, in this fucked up version of this story, maybe it was.

Bones scampered under the desk on all fours. "WHERE IS HE?!" One policeman yelled. "ILLEGAL ORANGE TRADE AND ROBBERY WILL NEVER CEASE IF WE DON'T ELIMINATE THE SOURCE!" Yelled another. Bones shivered fearfully.

Natallia put on her Clown Mask so the police wouldn't be able to identify her and leaned out her open window. "Saw em' run onto the bus to the city. Tradin' the oranges to Redd in the city for weed at that shady shop." The police stopped. "Did you see what the suspect looked like?" The policeman asked.

"Yeah, dumb ape named Al. Wearing this dog mask so ya wouldn't recognize him." She replied monotonously. "Didn't he move a year ago?" A policewoman asked. "He must come back sometimes to steal the oranges." Natallia said, mimicking slight surprise and realization.

"But we thought the suspect WAS a dog? Looked like that one villager guy, what's his name, Skulls? Ribcages?" A final policeman asked.

"Bones. And, no, Al just decorated a fancy Halloween costume to look like Bones. You know, those kids and their fancy Halloween costumes." Natallia lied flawlessly.

"Makes sense, thank you citizen, and goodbye."

"Kay, you guys just keep Zootopia-ing it up over there. Good luck."

Natallia smiled and stopped leaning and got back inside, but not before singing another line of Weird Al's marvelous song. _"You'll take an unexpected trip, when you fall screaming from an open window."_

She removed her mask, and shut the window.

Bones sighed, relieved. "Thanks, you saved my ass." Bones told her, as he took a glass I shard out of his face. Natallia full of mirth, smiled and laughed. "Of course, you're my best friend. After all, all you're doing is stealing 237 oranges from the only other human in town every week and trading them."

Bones grinned, remembering his favorite job and his ever growing addiction to oranges. "Well, don't worry, I'll never stop or change, or my name isn't Bones 7 Dogface McGee." Natallia raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Your middle name is 7? Your LAST NAME is Dogface McGee?" Natallia asked in heartbroken disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "I thought your last name was Envious!" Natallia asked, thinking Bones's name was Bones S Envious, not knowing S stood for Seven. "Yeah, turns out my mom forced my dad to change his last name, so he decided to change it to Envious. I liked Dogface McGee better though. So, I've adopted the name Bones 7 Dogface McGee."

Natallia, not thinking too much about what she was saying, said heartbrokenly, "But, I don't want to be called Mrs. Natallia O Dogface McGee.." Bones looked sad. "Aww…" He said, disappointed.

"WAIT, what does that imply..?" Bones asked, now confused and blushing a bit. "NOTHING AT ALL OKAY LET'S TALK ABOUT ORANGES!"

Bones's expression was blank. He then smiled. "I like oranges!" Natallia sighed, relieved he already forgot. "So do I!" She said honestly.

"Sooo.. whatcha writing in that journal of yours?" Bones asked. "My diary." "Oh." Bones shyly took a glass shard out from his face from back when he crashed through Natallia's window.

An awkward silence.

"If you're bored I can show you a sketch I've been working on." Natallia offered. Bones remembered Natallia's love of drawing, the only cannon fact in this chapter so far. "Yeah, sure."

Natallia got her big black sketchbook she loved so much, big white letters across the cover that spelled, "Death Note". After flipping through several pages, oddly filled with mostly names and only a few sketches, she landed on a sketch of an emo girl.

"I'm still working on this. What do you think?" Bones observed the sketch more closely. It was oddly colorful for what was supposed to be an emo. It was nice, unique. "I like it!" He said finally. "If you didn't make it, well, I can't think of a way it would make sense. It's still a bit odd. But odd doesn't mean bad. I like it." He elaborated.

 _If it wasn't Animal Crossing, well, I can't think of a way it would make sense. It's still a bit odd. Odd doesn't mean bad, though. I like it!_

Bones pulled out another shard. Natallia stared at the drawing. "Hmm.."

Silence…

"NO IT'S HORRIBLE!" "What?" Bones asked, shocked by the outburst. "IT'S NOT DARK ENOUGH!"

Bones blinked. "No, I like it! The color was a unique idea!" He encouraged. "AHW, FUCK, I JUST SMUDGED OUT ONE OF HER EYES!"

They both went quiet. "Maybe if I throw oranges on it it will fix literally everything." Bones said.

"What? That's a great idea but it won't work for this particular drawing." Natallia told him, knowing orange was a color and it would ruin it more. "I'M DOING IT!"

Natallia tried to hold him back. "FULL NELSON!" She screeched. "Am I high?!" Natallia asked.

"No, you probably don't even know what drugs are, let alone how to get them!" Bones argued.

Natallia continued to screech. "I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! YIP YIP!" Bones yelped.

"WELL IT'S OKAY BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!" Natallia yelled back. They both stopped and went totally silent. "Did I just fucking say that?!" She whispered, but not too quietly for Bones to hear.

They screamed again.

…

Carmen was having an off day. After finally getting a friend code for herself and going to visit her friends, she had to ride with a bus full of police mourning over a lie a civilian told about an orange robber in Redd's shop. Then, she almost didn't recognize her old human neighbor's home because all his oranges weren't on his trees, totally changing the surroundings. Finally, when she went to visit her old friend Natallia, her other human friend, one of her windows was smashed. She entered the human's home.

"Hey guys, I came to visit you all-" She stopped. She saw Natallia, red in the face, and Bones, looking like he was having a panic attack. They were both screaming, panicking, and staring at her with eyes wide as saucers. Bones had glass shards in his face and all over the rest of his body.

"I take it now's a bad time.." She told her still screaming friends, backing away slowly.

And no one ever saw Carmen again.

 _ **And that's the end of the first ever non-canon chapter! Yeah, I had a lot of inspiration for this one. Two different Steven Universe comics, Weird Al, and probably more that I forgot about. So, I hope you enjoy. Also, there was a reference to my first reviewer thrown in there. Yeah, you know who you are!**_

*Disclaimer: Oh, hey, you're still here? Well, I haven't been abducted by old men yet, so that's good. Anywho, I don't own anything. Not Animal Crossing, Weird Al, Oranges, my first Reviewer, and no I'm not talking about Guest Sorta they're only my first reviewer for my first story not my first reviewer for THIS story, I'm talking about Fueled By Nightmares, although I don't own Guest Sorta either, I don't own Steven Universe, or the Steven Universe comics I was inspired by, or Death Note, or Zootopia. I, uh, THINK that's all.


	7. Lovesick, Stories Of Her Irish Heartbeat

_**Hey so when I saw that there was no Saint Patrick's Day in Animal Crossing I decided to write this. Enjoy! Also a quick reminder, this story takes place during Animal Crossing City Folk.**_

 **Chapter 7: Lovesick, Stories Of Her Irish Heartbeat**

It was a typical day so far. Everything was right. Until she came.

"SERIOUSLY?! YA FOOKERS DUN' CELEBRATE IRISH DAY 'ROUND THESE PARTS?!"

There she was, screeching in a horribly imitated accent about… Irish day?

"Natallia, calm down.." He reasoned with her, hoping that the out of towners who came for this day of the talent show wouldn't hear her and think she's insane.

"Fine, fine, but ye arseholes seriously don't know 'bout Irish Day?" She said, still a bit loudly, and still in her accent.

"Yeah, no. I have no clue what you're talking about, yip yip." Bones responded, confused.

"Irish Day?" She asked, dropping the accent that he realized was supposed to be irish. He gave her a blank stare, raised his ear, and cocked his head to the side.

"Saint Patrick's Day?" She questioned, using the real name of the holiday this time hoping it would ring a bell.

It didn't, as he still held the same expression. 

She sighed. "The day where you have to wear green or people will pinch you?" Bones's ears shot up in realization. "OH!"

She facepalmed. "Wait, that's today?" He questioned.

"Yeah, am I the only one with a fookin' calendar?" She asked, horrendous irish accent returning. Bones chose that moment to realize sweet, innocent Natallia…

Was repeatedly cursing with a horrible accent.

His face must have gave his thoughts away, because she had a smug smirk on her face. "What?" She asked, smugly, dropping the accent once more.

"Nothing, it's just.. I'm not used to hearing you curse." He told her, still shocked. "Heh, sorry, I just watch too much Jacksepticeye so I associate irish accents with curse words now." She explained. "I actually curse a lot, just not really around you much.. It reminds me of the dream I had today actually. I think I cursed like, three times.." She trailed off.

"What was the dream about?" Bones asked curiously. "Uh, you don't want to know."

"What? Yes I do! Tell me!" He pressed. She sighed. "You sure you want to know?" She asked. "YES." He answered.

"You broke through my window, I think I had a Death Note, uh, you had an orange addiction, pretty sure I framed someone, I think I accidentally confe-.. Nevermind that, um, OH, Carmen came to visit.." Natallia tried to recall the details of her oddly vivid dream. Bones stared at her with pure confusion on his face.

Little did he know, she remembered every last detail of the dream, she was just pretending she didn't so Bones wouldn't question her any further and think she was insane.

 _..._

" _WHAT was the last thing you said?" Bones asked, after finally calming down from his panic attack._

" _Okay, I have a confession to make. I'm secretly in love with you." She told the dream-version of her crush._

" _..." He was silent. Until.._

" _HI, SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'M BONES DOGFACE MCGEE!" She facepalmed as everyone in town, excluding Carmen of course, yelled out "OOOHHHHH!"_

" _Bones seriously I love you." She told him. "... Wrong number."_

" _What? You're standing right there." The human informed him._

" _Wrong address." He replied._

" _What?"_

 _"Leave a message after the beep." The dog told her. She waited._

" _Beeeeepppp…" He mimicked the noise an answering machine would make. "Hey, Bones, this is Natallia and I love you."_

 _Bones stopped for a second to assess the situation. "... Message deleted."_

…

Bones blinked. "Yeah, you're right, that's pretty weird."

"Told ya so. What did you dream about?" Natallia decided to ask him.

"Well, I think that there was an ice cream eating competition, and I won, and then you sang me a song about eating ice cream while wearing a dress that looked like a cherry on top of a sundae!" He recalled excitedly. "Of course you did. Why not?" Natallia replied, trying to hide the jealousy of having a normal dream from her voice.

"Soooo… the talent show is soon!" He said, excited to see what Natallia had in store. "Yep, be right back I need to do something."

…

For the next hour and a half leading up to the talent show, irish jig music played from speakers a certain human placed in the trees until everyone finally got the hint to look at their calendars. Next thing you know, everyone is wearing green.

…

Bones sat excitedly, waiting for the talent show to start. He had no doubt it would be amazing.

Groucho and a few others were eliminated, unfortunately for them, although evil pun haters rejoiced over the bear's elimination. So far the judges liked Aurora and Purrl's reenactments of Frozen the best. They were doing a different scene each week. Although, Bones had little doubt that the judge's opinions would be changed after Natallia's second performance.

Dogs were loyal, after all.

Finally, after the other human's impressive magic act, Savanah's target shooting, and a few more, Natallia was up next.

She walked out, wearing another custom dress and her four leafed clover in her hair as not to get pinched. The dress was a lot simpler, and probably didn't take a long time to make. It was black, with white embroidery, and a red heart where her real heart also was beneath her skin.

" _An Undertale reference no doubt.."_ The dog mused. Although he knew Natallia well enough to know an Undertale reference was surely not the only reason for the dress design.

Natallia spoke nervously. "Uh, hi again everyone! Robin, Purrl, Bones, everyone else I know that I'm too lazy to name right now, all the out of towners, my awesome mom and my awesome brother! So. Um. Still don't know what to say at the beginning. I hope that you all.. CLOVE my performance!" She smiled at her stupid pun, gesturing to her four leafed clover in case her joke wasn't obvious enough. Some laughed, others groaned.

"But really, I.. HEART the fact you're all here today!" She gestured to the heart on her dress with a stupid grin.

"Sorry, not sorry. And I know you're all probably sick of romance songs, but trust me, the genre of the music I sing won't be all.. BLACK AND WHITE for long!" She did some stupid jazz hands and no gestures, knowing the color scheme to her dress was obvious enough.

A bit more of the audience was groaning now, but a decent portion still laughed. There was a black cat from out of town laughing as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, while his friend was facepalming, sick of the constant puns constantly invading her life. (Subtle Miraculous Ladybug reference)

"Okay, okay, I'll stop now. Anyway, today I'll be performing Heartbeat Song, I hope you enjoy." She said, a bit more nervously.

" _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long, oh up up all night long!"_

The song started with its chorus. The beat then picked up.

" _You, where the hell did you come from? You're a different, different kind of fun. And I'm so used to feeling numb."_

" _Now, I got pins and needles on my tongue. Anticipating what's to come, Like a finger on a loaded gun."_

The beat sped up more.

" _I can feel it rising, Temperature inside me, Haven't felt it for a long time.."_

The chorus hit again, in full swing this time.

" _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long,Oh up up all night long! This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Turn it on, But I know you can take it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long!"_

The beat slowed again.

" _I, I wasn't even gonna go out. But I never would have had a doubt, If I had known where I'd be now."_

The beat sped back up.

" _Your hands on my hips, And my kiss on your lips, And I could do this for a long time!"_

 _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long! Oh, up up all night long! This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Turn it on, But I know you can take it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long!_

The beat stayed the same but the pitch of Natallia's singing changed.

" _Until tonight I only dreamed about you, I can't believe I ever breathed without you! Baby you make me feel alive and brand new! Bring it one more time, one more time!"_

Most of the background music stopped, leaving mostly only Natallia's sweet voice.

" _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it, Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long!_

The beat picked up again.

" _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it, Turn it on, But I know you can take it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long!"_

" _This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long! This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it! Turn it on, But I know you can take it up up up up all night long, Oh up up all night long!"_

Natallia bowed about 2 seconds after the song finished. Everyone applauded and cheered. "Thank you people of Lavryn! Oh, and, um, out of towners too! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" She called enthusiastically. "Well, okay then, thanks, I love you, bye!" She closed her act cutely and left backstage.

After Natallia got her phone back from her brother, she once again made sure the act was recorded so she could remember these wonderful times (And make sure she didn't suck), she congratulated him on his own act and went back into the crowd. She gave hugs to her steadily growing fan base, got a high five and gave an autograph to the pun-loving cat, got plenty of congratulations from her friends, and finally got to Bones.

"Man, you were awesome out there again!-" Before Bones could go off on a rant about how awesome Natallia's performance was and she could get embarrassed again, she cut him off. "Thank you, I really appreciate it, but I just came to tell you that I'm going to visit at my parent's house with my brother and I'm going to be out of town after the show." She told him. "... Oh. Okay. Will you be back for the rest if the talent show?" He asked, nervous this was her last performance.

"What? No, I'm only staying there overnight! I'll be back in time for my next performance, don't worry." She told the dog. He sighed in relief. "Wait, why are you visiting with your parents all of a sudden? Not that I'm against it, just curious." He asked.

"Cuz' it's Irish Day, would YE miss out on yer' mum's homemade cornbeef?" She asked, accent returning. Bones laughed, this catching him off guard.

"Now come on, let's enjoy the rest of this talent show."

…

Little did Natallia know, however, her mom forgot to put the corn beef in the crock pot before she left the house. So, the feast was postponed until tomorrow. But it was okay, that just meant Natallia had to come back to her childhood home again tomorrow.

 _ **Did someone ask for a longer chapter? BAM! I'm 80 percent sure this is longer! Happy Saint Patrick's day, everyone!**_

*Disclaimer, Welcome back everyone! In the red corner we have Animal Crossing, Saint Patrick's Day,YouTube, and Jacksepticeye! And in the blue corner we have Undertale, Frozen, Heartbeat Song, Irish Jig music, and Miraculous Ladybug. Now lets see what I own the least! Ready? FIGHT!

Oh, wait, a tie. Darn.


	8. Fools, Stories Of Pranks And April Rain

_**Hey guys! Guess who's back with another chapter of Her Average Animal Crossing Adventures? Me, obviously! Yes, back with another chapter of borderline self shipping! It's not really self shipping though, this version of me has no idea she's a videogame character. And she has blue eyes. I don't have blue eyes. Well, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 8: Fools, Stories Of April Pranks And Rainy Days**

Natallia yawned and stretched. She looked out the window of her childhood home. Immediately making a reference, being the nerd she was, she said,"What a beautiful day!", quoting Smoky Quartz's first words. Steven Universe was such a great show.

Although, it was a bit cloudy outside..

She checked the time. "Damn, I got up early.." She said, seeing it was six in the morning. She changed out of her favorite pajamas and into her regular outfit. A Chichi print shirt on and four leafed clover in her hair, Natallia went to eat breakfast with her family.

…

Natallia smiled, stepping off the bus. She had arrived back in Lavryn thanks to a convenient time skip included by the author. She walked and hummed, but was soon interrupted when she saw a familiar face she was eager to talk to. "Heeey, guess who's back in Lavryn?"

"Oh! Natallia, hi!" Natallia smiled widely. "What'd I miss?" She asked. "Eh, not much. How was your family?"

"Good, good! It was awesome seeing my parents again after all this time." Natallia said. Purrl smiled.

Hah, you thought she was talking to Bones didn't you? Nope, it was Purrl all along!

"What's got you up so early?" The cat asked. "Well, I guess it's just habit. Not waking up early, of course, just waking up early whenever I'm at my childhood home." The human told her. The response didn't make much sense, but then again, neither did Natallia.

"Well okay!" Purrl responded. "Well, I'd love to chat, but I need to go! Bye!"

"Okay, bye Purrl!" Natallia said, walking off to see everyone else. But mostly Bones. What could she say, he was her best friend. And crush. That she had no chance with. And was way out of her league. And is to dense to realize how obvious her crush was. Darn.

She sighed as it then started pouring down rain.

Natallia brought out her Miraculous Ladybug Umbrella that she loved so much. She'd designed it herself. _"Wow, it is pouring.."_ She thought. _"I guess the talent show will have to be postponed."_

…

 _The rain has finally stopped! The Annual Lavryn Talent Show_

 _will resume April First!_

Natallia was relieved at the message. It'd been raining on and off since Irish Day and the talent show was temporarily suspended because of it. That and she hadn't been able to see Bones as much. She still saw him, of course, but not as often as she'd much rather stay inside and play Minecraft rather than walk in the rain.

But, sometimes she DID like walking in the rain. Natallia had always loved the rain. It was just really damn cold. If it wasn't for that she'd take long walks in the rain all the time. But, she very much liked being warm, and couldn't stand being out in the cold for long. The very reason she was nicknamed as,"The Fire Dragon Slayer" by her family..

She was a huge nerd. A huge, Fairy Tail loving nerd. She still had the scarf she ordered off of Amazon today. "I should wear it more often.." She mumbled to herself. She walked towards the Able Sisters shop.

" _Which song should I sing today..?"_ She thought to herself. She didn't want to talk to herself for this particular topic, as she didn't want anyone hearing her and spoiling the surprise. Then she remembered the date. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

…

Bones cheered ecstatically at the end of the magic act. He was really enjoying his time at the talent show, excited at it's return. But he knew the best was yet to come.

Natallia walked onto the stage.

Nevermind then, the best had just arrived.

This time she was wearing, yet another, custom dress. _"She should get extra points from the judges for designing her own dresses.."_ Bones thought. This time the dress was a very deep purple, with dots of white in seemingly random places. The symbol for the horoscope Gemini was on the front. Bones felt as if he was forgetting something important.

"HEY, HOW'RE YOU DOING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?!" Natallia called excitedly into the crowd. They erupted into cheers. She chuckled. "Pretty good it seems! Well, now that the rainstorm is finally over, it's time for the show! I hope you all enjoy! Try not to get triggered guys! And this one isn't a love song. This one is by Weird Al! Let's do this!"

Bones now knew that he was forgetting something. Gemini. Weird Al. Why was this so familiar?

The beat started. It was fast, cheery, and familiar. Bones knew that beat.

Bones remembered. She'd shown him this song on the internet a while ago. Oh boy.

" _Aquarius! There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus!_

 _Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day!"_

Bones sighed, wondering how Weird Al stayed relevant longer than most of the songs he parodied.

" _Pisces! Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus! You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say!"_

Bones couldn't help but snicker at the addition of "With the Ebola Virus".

" _Aries! The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon! Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep!"_

Bones started laughing at the overall absurdity of the song. Natallia saw this and smiled wider. About half the audience were laughing, and half was just so confused.

" _Taurus! You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it? The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep!"_

Bones started laughing hysterically now. Robin had to help him not to fall over.

" _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today!_

 _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today!"_

Bones was calming down now, and just sighed and just how absurd the song was. Of course the talent show had come back on April Fool's day. Why not?

Natallia was singing energetically and happily (Trying to resist the urge to turn into the Mario Kart 8 Male Villager. Sorry, inside joke).

" _Gemini! Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence! Your love life will run into trouble when your fiance hurls a javelin through your chest!"_

Natallia gestured to herself, clearly trying to say she was a Gemini. It was also clearly on her shirt. The message got across. Someone from backstage pretended to stab her with a javelin, which made everyone laugh. Bones's stomach was going to start hurting if he didn't calm down. Most everyone who was confused was just laughing now.

" _Cancer! The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud! Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test!"_

Bones snickered at the line,"Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test".

" _Leo! Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no! Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik!"_

" _Virgo! All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you! Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick!"_

Bones snickered a bit more.

" _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today!_

 _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today!"_

Natallia did a little twirl and somehow had nerdy glasses on by the time she was facing the audience again.

" _Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true!_

She threw the glasses into the crowd. Aurora caught them.

 _Where was I?"_

" _Libra! A big promotion is just around the corner, for someone much more talented that you! Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week!"_

" _Scorpio! Get ready for an unexpected trip, when you fall screaming from an open window!_

 _Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak!"_

Bones chuckled even more. This song was just too ridiculous for him to handle. Much like the rest of the audience.

" _Sagittarius! All your friends are laughing behind your back.. KILL THEM."_

This broke Bones. He was thrown into another laughing fit.

" _Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den!"_

" _Capricorn! The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying! If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again!"_

" _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today!"_

" _That's your horoscope for today yay yay yay yay yay! That's your horoscope for today!"_

The beat slowed and calmed down a lot.

" _That's your horoscope for today, yay yay yay yay yay!_

It picked up again for the last line.

" _That's your horoscope for today!"_

The song finished and Natallia smiled widely, exhausted by the fast pace of the song. "Hehe, sorry if I triggered any of you! By the looks of it, I've caused quite the commotion. Happy April Fools Day, goodbye!"

Natallia twirled backstage, spinning three times before she was there. She quickly dabbed on the second spin. The audience laughed a bit louder.

"Nailed it!" She smiled to herself. "And I'm getting the hang of knowing what to say at the beginning!" She changed and went to get the recording. She was always recording, more for the sake of memories now rather than to see if she sucked. She was getting a bit more confident.

…

It was after the show, and now Natallia was in her house with Bones for an "Important" conversation.

"Bones. I have a confession to make." She told him. He could feel the tension in the room. "Ok, what is it?" He asked cautiously.

"I…" She braced herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I have a fetish for hanging people." She watched as Bones was shocked silent. She waited. 1 second. 2 seconds. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7.

"I wasn't thinking about killing you." She said in a suspicious manner. He still said nothing. He didn't move.

"APRIL FOOLS!" She smiled, giggling and throwing rainbow confetti into the air. "I got you!" He still said nothing. She was starting to sweat a bit.

"It was just a prank, bro!" She said. He still didn't move. "It was just a social experiment!" She told the dog.

He didn't move.

Slowly, he brought up a paw and facepalmed. She giggled, tension gone. "I should've known, but still." He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"How did you even come up with that?" He asked. "Solar Sands's Browsing Deviantart series." Bones stopped chuckling for a second and looked her in the eye. "You mean people actually..?"

"Yes."

 _ **(A/N: I'm sorry, if you're into that, please don't get triggered.)**_

Bones stared at her in pure disbelief. "We should probably stay away from Deviantart." He told her. "Probably. Not saying I will, but probably." She told him.

So, the day of pranks came to a close. Bones got to tell someone they were giving away free ice cream in the museum. Natallia.. Well.. we saw that.

And as Natallia went to bed that night, she remembered something she'd seen on the internet once. It was in a funny texts compilation. It said,"The best time to ask out your crush is on April Fool's day. If they say yes, great, if not, you can just say it was a prank."

"Damn it." She said, knowing Bones was already asleep.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter guys! I couldn't help but add a few inside jokes and such. One inside joke was the announcements and the beginning of Natallia's songs, and how she progressively got better at it. It's a joke about my Author's Notes. And, the other joke.. Fueled By Nightmares knows what that was about.**_

 _ **April Fools everyone!**_

*Claimer, hey guys guess what? I own Animal Crossing, Weird Al, Deviantart, Solar Sands, Youtube, Minecraft, Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug, Mario Kart 8, and That's Your Horoscope For Today!

April Fools, of course I don't. You all saw that coming.


	9. Lazy, Stories Of Begrudgingly Moving

_**oh hey that one person who sometimes writes is here ok lets do this**_

 **Lazy, Stories Of Begrudgingly Moving**

Natallia yawned. It was time. Time to move.

.

.

.

Moving sucks.

.

.

.

.

.

Come on, you have to move, otherwise you'll miss the talent show.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But do I really care though?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah! Well, okay, if you don't move, you'll die of dehydration! That'd suck. Right? So move your lazy ass!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meeeehhhh, 5 more hours….

.

.

.

What about everyone who expected something today? Everyone who cares whether you're here or not. You're just going to willingly disappoint them?

.

.

But since when have I lived up to expectation? Since when have I cared?

.

You know you care, don't deny it. You're insecure as hell. But, that's besides the point. YOU, my friend, need to see him.

.

.

.

..no stahp

.

.

.

Come on, he'll be so disappointed! And as cute as him pouting is, he's so much cuter smiling, am I right?

.

Damn it I don't even like him that much stopppppp… this is unfair. I didn't even mean to have a crush on him...

.

Too late, your heart's already beating a bit faster, no way you'll get back to sleep now.

Damn it. I hate you.

We're the same person.

Uhg.

Natallia, after a long and unnecessary internal debate, finally got up out of bed.

…

Natallia sipped at her tea. She was feeling more in the mood for black tea with cream over coffee this morning. As she fueled her ever-growing addiction to caffeine, she didn't feel much more awake. She sighed. Moving definitely sucked. She hated herself sometimes.

But she was up. Too late to back out now!

She ate her top ramen (with a fork, chopsticks are hard.) with no determination or motivation of any kind.

Drinking black tea with cream, eating chicken flavored top ramen, she attempted to wake herself up. Inside, that is. HAH, comedy.

Welp, time to leave her home. Too bad.

She walked out the door, and into the sunlight, knowing this was truly where her day began. She shivered in the cold.

…

It was time for the talent show once more. I mean, why not, of course it is.

Natallia sighed, a bit unsure of the song she chose. But, screw it, it WAS one of her favorites.

So, once more, wearing, predictably, a custom dress, she stepped out onto the stage. The sea of faces, although making her a bit nervous, she knew would likely have a positive reaction to her good-but-far-from-perfect singing.

…

He grinned as she stepped onto the stage. Unaware that her smile less wide than usual, he decided to look at the dress that, no suprise, was custom.

It was black, with a green design across the entirety of it. An alternating array with no apparent pattern of vertical green lines, and circle outlines.

Code, it looked like.

Natallia groaned inwardly at the dress when she had made it, but it was the best idea she could even come up with. It's hard to make a dress that fits with a song about giving a random dude you immediately fell madly in love with your phone number and him not calling back and you being sad but unable to move on, and afterwards, according to the music video and no longer the lyrics, performing the song to him in an inception-like manner, only for him to talk to a male member of your band and give him his phone number just after you finished writing yours to give to him. _"Wow, that's a way to explain it.. Geez, I'm creative. Whether that's a good thing or not I don't know, knowing the meaningless things I mostly use it on.."_ Natallia thought to herself.

Anyone know what the song is? Guess in the reviews below now! Haha, just kidding, don't. I mean, feel free to after you read the chapter what your guess was before you saw, but don't now because I'd rather have actual comments on my story than random song names. This joke was stupid, heh..

"Hey people! Don't you hate Mondays? I do too, if you hate Mondays that is because I can't hear all of your responses and I highly doubt everyone said yes. Even though it's not Monday and this was entirely unrelated to anything! Happy Thursday everyone.." Natallia started, cringing inwardly at her own stupid sense of humor.

Well, not even humor. That was entirely stupid and she hated herself a little bit for even saying something so undeniably dumb in front of so many people.

Confused chuckles were what mostly arose from the crowd, although a few people actually laughed.

"I don't really know what to say anymore, and I just feel lazy and want to get this over with, so I'll lazily get this over with now and shut the f-" She cut herself off without barley getting through the first letter,"- shut up!"

A few people actually laughed at this, making Natallia's small and mostly fake smile actually widen genuinely a bit. Vulgar, dirty humor was her favorite type of humor, and she was glad some of the crowd could appreciate this. Even though that was a _legitimate mistake_ on her part.

"Uh, jokes before I end this unnecessary ramblings off, uh, end it off on a good note, uh," Natallia muttered, as though in deep thought, but very clearly into the microphone and loud enough for the audience to hear. She snapped her fingers for dramatic effect. "Aha! I was reading a book about the history of glue, I couldn't put it down!" People chuckled at the cheesy pun.

"Velcro, right? What a rip off!" More chuckles.

"What's the deal with airline food? Actually, that "joke" never made sense to me and I don't know why people even laugh at it." Natallia started off jokingly before going off on a mini-rant in a still joking way, sure to add air quotes at the word joke. People were laughing now.

Good, she wasn't as much of a failure at this than the opening line would suggest. People found her funny.

"Kay, that's enough for real this time. I'm starting now."

" _I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell, And now you're in my way."_

The song started off, and it was quickly apparent to the dog in the crowd it was _another_ romance song. The beat was cheery.

" _I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way."_

" _Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going baby?"_

Natallia couldn't help the inward cringe at the broken english that became apparent to her as she sang the lyrics out loud.

The chorus hit and the beat sped up.

" _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _And all the other boys, try to chase me-"_

Natallia said the lyrics playfully, getting down on one knee to pick something up before standing with it in her hand. She held a sign, reading, "If so then why am I still single?", without once stopping the flow of words from her mouth. And the audience laughed. She grinned wider, despite the bad mood she was in earlier. Hah, well there was another reason she didn't have a date, not that it was relevant to the current topic whatsoever.

" _-but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

The chorus ended.

" _You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall. You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way."_

" _I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way."_

" _Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'. Hot night, wind was blowin'. Where you think you're going baby?"_

" _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so, so bad."_

" _Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. I missed you so so bad."_

The word bad echoed for a while and faded away. Natallia was able to use special effects? What's the budget for this talent show?!

" _It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number. So call me maybe!"_

" _Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _And all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

" _Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. I missed you so bad. I missed you so so bad."_

" _Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad. And you should know that. So call me, maybe!"_

The beat dropped and went deeper slowly adding an almost creepy or confused end to it.

The song finished and Natallia bowed and went backstage without so much as another word.

Natallia, as she was changing back into her regular clothes with a backflip as fast as fucking Erza, had a thought (FUCK-ing Animal Crossing logic people. Seriously!)

At the thought, she proceeded to sigh in relief, knowing she'd finally be able to go home.

…

Natallia didn't stay much longer after her performance. Once the last of the people who she knew performed, she left. Despite Bones's several confused noises, which she ignored apart from a brief, "Goin' home."

She walked home, hands in her back pockets as she lethargically moved forward, down the hill to the lower section of the village, and finally, in front of her house. She paused for a brief moment, admiring the river a few feet away as it flowed.

She remembered the good ol' days, when she was a master fisherwoman, stopping to pull out her trusty fishing rod whenever she'd see a shadow in the water.

But, she'd basically given it up, as she barely caught anything noteworthy nowadays after fishing so much in the past. The only fish she hadn't caught were probably too rare for her to bother to find, anyway.

She continued into her house, and was greeted by the mess that was her first story. She, thought, did not want to be here. Instead, she walked up the stairway to the second story, where she finally found what she wanted to see.

She sighed with a relaxed and happy expression as she finally sank into her red arm chair.

After a few moments, she got her tablet, which was charging on a stand next to her, put there for that very purpose.

She relaxed and started reading fanfiction on her tablet, entirely ready to waste the night away. " _Well, it isn't a waste,"_ she thought, _"if it makes me happy. Despite it's generally, ahem, lemony reputation."_

Warning to you all, don't look up lemons on this site/app (whichever you use). Just look up a definition man, don't find out for yourself.

…

Bones sighed as he, reluctantly, left the talent show. He'd normally stick around until the end of the day's performances, but today was a special case. His friend had recently left, entirely without explanation. And he needed to make sure she was okay, obviously.

He thought back to earlier. Though he wasn't paying much attention to it earlier, he now realized that she was looking worse that usual. Not that she usually looked bad! Or that she looked bad today! She was just looking simply.. below average.

Although she was smiling widely while on stage, she looked gloomy as she exited, but was once again smiling and laughing with him, and was gloomy again as she left! Mood swings much?!

She also looked a bit pale, and the bags under her eyes were deeper than usual. She usually had bags, actually, due to many nights of doing.. Whatever she did. (AKA Anime and fanfiction, though Bones didn't know this due to never asking.)

Actually, maybe he should have started being concerned a long time ago.

 **IMPORTANT:** _ **I will now be taking requests for short one-shots (related to the story) to put at the end of each chapter. If you want to submit a request for a short one-shot for me to put at the end of a chapter, say so in the reviews!**_

 **Actual Author's Note:** _ **Looks like I left you on a mini-cliffhanger! HAH! Take that, the, like, 5 people who read this! Also, please don't submit any one-shot ideas that are too insane or stupid. I'm looking at you, Fueled By Nightmares. (No offence.)**_

 _ **Hahah, I'm going now, bai!**_


	10. Worried, Stories Of Growing Concern

_**Hey, it's xXPokeFictionXx, back at it again with the fanfiction! Enjoy, everyone!**_

 **Chapter Ten: Worried, Stories Of Growing (Needless) Concern**

Bones began the trek to Natallia's home, growing more concerned with each passing minute.

Why DID she constantly have bags under her eyes?

Why DID she yawn so often?

Why DID she hole up in her house for months?

Why DID she always look pale?

Why DID her diet seem to consist of chicken flavored top ramen, sunflower seeds, sweets, and fast foods?

And, most importantly:

 _ **Why DID she leave the talent show so early?**_

Was she sick? Was something keeping her awake at night? Did something keep her alone, locked up in her house? Wait, did she even HAVE a roommate? Does she live alone in a two story house? Three stories counting the attic?

Bones wondered how he could've missed this. He could be a bit oblivious, according to others, sure, but Natallia had been one of his best friends for years! Had he really missed this? Was he.. this much of a horrible friend..?

His thoughts slowed for a moment as he stopped. His thoughts weighing down on him heavily.

" _Is this my fault?"_

Bones shook his head, as if that would help stop this destructive path of thinking. Whether this was his fault or not was debatable, but he did know one thing.

" _I'm going to help fix it."_

Despite this, Bones couldn't stop questioning things as he continued to the blonde's home. How much did he really know about her? She knew all sorts of little details about him, but what did he know about her? He decided to quiz himself to stop the flow of more destructive questions.

If she could have an endless supply of any food, what would she get? Definitely sunflower seeds.

If she were an animal, what would she be and why? Well, probably a cat. She very much likes to be lazy.

What's her favorite superhero? Well, she enthused about spiderman often, but when she did, she'd mostly say,"Dude, you wouldn't believe how funny spiderman memes are! Seriously, look it up!" He remembered she liked a show called Miraculous Ladybug, she'd talked to him about it once or twice. Maybe the Miraculous Ladybug was her favorite? No, wait, he remembered her mention once she liked Chat Noir better..

Yeah! Chat Noir was her favorite superhero! She sure likes cats..

What's her favorite thing to do in the summer?

…

He didn't know.

If she were an ice cream flavor, which one would she be and why? He thought for a moment. He decided this was something he'd think about later, because he was sure to have a very complicated and in depth answer for that one. He took ice cream very seriously.

What's her favorite cartoon character, and why? He thought hard.

" _Do anime count as cartoons?"_

He stopped. He sat down against an apple tree (Wait, that hadn't been there before? This is the only apple tree in town, who planted this and when?) and thought. And no matter how hard he did, he couldn't get a straight answer.

He eventually concluded that Natallia herself wouldn't know the answer, but if she were forced to choose eventually without counting anime it'd be someone from Steven Universe, which character he didn't know. He'd contemplate this more later. Or ask her.

If she could visit any place in the world, where would she choose to go and why? Well, she really liked Canada for some reason, something about how cool canadian geese are and the syrup and how it was apparently a stereotype that everyone there was _so nice,_ and although she doubted it she said the stereotype must've come from _somewhere_ , right?

But she also liked Ireland a lot. Some Youtuber apparently lived there, although he thinks he moved, Natallia had mentioned it. She also liked potatoes, and apparently it rained a lot there. Bones remembered Natallia loves the rain.

He remembers that night on the cliff.

He really went all-out on that, with the cooler and the blankets and such. But it was worth it to make her feel better. It was a rare day during the winter that it hadn't snowed; thank goodness it wasn't, Natallia would've probably gotten sick!

.. She was still drenched in water by the time he found her..

His concern spiked again, but tried to get back to the subject of how well he really knew Natallia. Besides, that had already happened and she didn't get sick. Unless she was sick and she was hiding it from him so he wouldn't be concerned or guilty and that's why she was pale and couldn't sleep and she was actually _dying_ -

He stood up, and continued to walk to Natallia's house. He hadn't even notice he had went off course earlier while he was so deep in thought. He bid the apple tree goodbye and carefully navigated around the small pond as not to fall in and continued.

He decided to give the last question a rest, as there were far too many factors to account for.

What's the ideal dream job for her? Starbucks Barista. She said she'd learn to make amazing coffee, a skill she'd use her whole life, she'd be able to play on her phone during breaks, there was wifi, it was a pokestop at every Starbucks in Pokemon GO. She'd maybe get free coffee.

He briefly remembered she had a part time job at Brewster's in the museum. There WAS free wifi there. She could make amazing coffee. The museum was a pokestop. No free coffee though.

He also remembered the absurd amount of fish she'd donated to the museum aquarium. She was a master fisherwoman.

Bones remembered how Natallia always remembered his coffee preferences. He usually had mocha beans, an average amount of milk, and two spoonfuls of sugar. She always seemed to remember.

Is she a morning or night person?

…

A night person, one of the reasons he was concerned. Maybe she was just too much of a night person, and there was nothing horribly wrong.

He hoped so.

What are her favorite hobbies?

...TV?

What are things she dislikes? She hates recolor OCs, whatever that means, and brussel sprouts.

What's her favorite color? Blue, obviously.

Favorite animal? Cats?

If she were to have eyes a different color then they are now, what color would they be? Well.. difficult question, brown would likely be her least likely pick though.. Hm..

Hazel, probably. She'd want to match her hair and her eyes.

Favorite type of tree (You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise)?...

He didn't know for sure, but willow seems to be the most likely pick.

Okay, so he seemed to know Natallia pretty well, but not well enough he decides. He guarantees she knows the answers to all these questions if someone were to ask about him.

She'd know he'd choose to have an endless supply of ice cream, she'd know he'd want to be a dog if he could be any animal (obviously), she'd know if he were an ice cream he'd be chocolate, and that his favorite tree was obviously dogwood because of not only the pun, but because it apparently also berries, and also the answers to every other meaningless question he'd asked himself about her to distract himself from worrying.

But it hadn't worked. All his questions, the important ones, were still there, and he longed for answers.

WHY did she constantly have bags under her eyes? WHY did she yawn so often? WHY did she hole up in her house for months? WHY did she always look pale? WHY did her diet seem to consist of chicken flavored top ramen, sunflower seeds, sweets, and fast foods? Why, why, WHY?

Was his friend okay, or was there something to worry about? What kept her up at night? What made her stay alone in her house for months on end? Was she okay?...

…

…

...

Was someone hurting her?..

And then came a thought; a horrible thought, that caused Bones to start running.

 _Was she hurting herself?_

He never noticed that he was standing still, shaking, and crying only moments before.

…

Natallia's day, despite Bones having a borderline panic attack over her as you read, was actually great. Sure, she was a bit sleep deprived and grumpy, but it was great!

She got to sing a song she had loved since childhood, spend time with one of her dearest friends, watch the best parts of the talent show with him, and was now curled up comfortably on her bed (she'd moved from the armchair because she wanted to lay down) with her beloved tablet listening to music and reading fanfiction.

As a song from a musical (she didn't even know she LIKED musicals until recently) she was a bit obsessed with played softly in the background in her attic/bedroom, all was well.

Then she heard a noise and smiled widely, knowing exactly what, or rather who, it was. Another good part of her day.

She walked down to the first level of her house and looked to her new roommate.

She smiled at the black kitten as it walked over to her and rubbed against her legs, purring loudly. She picked the cat up and took it back up to her attic.

Because the only way to improve laying in her bed relaxing, listening to music, and reading, was adding her new kitten Adrien to the equation.

It blinked his green eyes at her. She blinked back.

 _Earlier that day.._

 _Natallia walked out of her house. She decided that it was time to find herself the perfect roommate. Things were a bit dull at the house lately, so she decided to spice it up a little. She stopped in front of the pet store, smiling slightly manically. Today was going to be a good day._

So far, she hadn't regret the impulsive decision to get a cat. The kitten was sweet. She loved cats.

Although also getting a dog wouldn't be a bad idea..

" _See if you can handle the Adrien first, Natallia, you can't have ten animals at once!"_ She scolded herself, although she wasn't really listening to herself. That's when she heard someone using a key.

Bones, Purrl, and Robin were the only ones she'd given a spare key to outside her family, and were the three most likely to be visiting. Although she didn't know why'd they be here...

Before she could pause her music or react further, a clearly disheveled Bones ran up the stairs into her bedroom so fast he ended up slamming into the wall. Immediately she was concerned. He was about to say something before he took in the sight before him.

Natallia watched as her new cat leapt out of the bed and walked over to Bones. He blinked at the cat, who meowed at him. He knelt and pet it a little. "His name's Adrien, I just got him today because I'm impulsive! Isn't he adorable?" Natallia asked, smiling widely. "UH, yes he is, but I'm here for a reason and it's important and-" Bones cut himself off.

All was quiet, except for the song that Natallia had forgot to turn off after Bones ran in, clearly panicked.

" _It's like I never made a sound! Did I ever make a sound..?"_

 _"On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more then I've always been? Cuz I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass, waving through a window!"_

 _"I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear! While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass, waving through a window!"_

 _"Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me? Is anybody-"_

Natallia paused the music, but not before missing the pause button several times and muttering a few curses under her breath.

Now, normally Bones wouldn't judge what type of music a person listens to, but this, to him, was immensely concerning after he had thought the thought he thought earlier.

"Uh, Bones, why are you here? You seem… really stressed out." The subject of his alarm asked cautiously.

"ARE YOU OKAY."

"What?"

"Are you okay?!"

There was beat of silence.

"Yes? Why, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Bones shuddered a bit. "Okay, so, uh, where to begin.." Bones started. "Okay so you just kind of left earlier and I didn't know why and I was worried and then I thought and I realized you didn't really look that good today like you looked like really tired and you were moody and the bags under your eyes were deeper than usual but like than I got stuck on that word, deeper than _usual_ , and I realized you always look tired and kinda pale and I don't know how I didn't notice before but now I'm really concerned and-"

Bones took a deep breath for the first time during his rant. "Are you okay?" 

Natallia just slowly blinked. "I'm fine? I just stayed up late last night?"

"B-but WHY do you ALWAYS look tired and-"

"Bones calm down. I'm perfectly fine, I just like the night. I'm pale because I'm more of an indoors person. And-wait have you been crying?" Natallia calmly explained before noticing what seemed to be tear tracks.

Bones touched his paw to his cheek, and surely enough, the fur was a bit damp. He tried to wipe away the wetness, but to no avail.

"Bones, you're overreacting, calm down." Natallia said. And then he looked to her with this confused and hopeful expression, his eyes shining with tears, and her heart broke a bit.

"Bones I'm fine, how long have you been stressing over this?" She asked, standing up and walking over to him. He just stood there helplessly, leaving her answerless.

She looked to her friend. "You overemotional idiot." She sighed, hugging him. And he cried. "You're okay.." He muttered.

"YES, I don't even know why you're so concerned, I just wanted to get home because I was tired!" She assured him.

He just sobbed. "Stop, you're making me cry too, but we're both fine.." He backed away and looked at her, and sure enough, there seemed to be tears in her eyes. He felt worse.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll get you some hot chocolate or ice cream or something.." She told him, wiping at her eyes embarrassedly. She knew it would take a while to calm her hysterical friend down, but she had confidence that she could do it.

…

Bones sank into Natallia's armchair exhaustively. Crying a lot really takes the energy out of a guy. "Why were you so worked up anyway?" His perfectly fine companion asked cautiously.

He chuckled humorlessly. "I guess I just started worrying and then I starting thinking bad things, and eventually I just kind of.. convinced myself that there was something seriously wrong? Like there was no possibility of you being entirely fine, like you are.."

Natallia sighed. "Overemotional idiot." She repeated. But there was no malice in her tone; if anything she said it fondly. "As if your not, remember that time you spilled your top ramen and cried?" He told her.

Her face flushed. "I was really hungry okay?"

"Or that time you dropped a mug, a completely mundane thing, it didn't even break.."

"Why."

"And you just- you just _stared_ for a second-" Bones was giggling hysterically, barely even able to get out a sentence.

"WHY." Natallia repeated.

"And yo-you just said, k-k-" Bones stuttered as he tried to say it.

"Spare me the embarrassment." She giggled.

"K-kill me now! An-and I'm just like,"

"Why are you doing this.." She groaned, still giggling.

"Natallia noooo, and y-y-you're all li-ke Nat-t-tallia yeessss?" Bones was giggling maniacally, not that Natallia was doing much better.

"It was a reference, I didn't just say that for no reason!" She exclaimed, before going into a fit of giggles.

"WHAT'S THAT EVEN FROM?!" Bones exclaimed overdramatically.

"Wait." Natallia held up a hand to quiet him, and all was silent, save for a few breathless giggles. "HYAAAAAAAHAHH!" Natallia, doing a fucking war cry, pulled out a silver bug net and leapt across the small room that was her kitchen. "FINALLY! I CAUGHT THIS LITTLE BASTARD!" Natallia exclaimed, holding up a mosquito that she had quickly put into a container.

Bones proceeded to die of laughter, as she seemed completely serious and triumphant.

"This little asshole has, been, like, stalking me! Bit me earlier after following me to the river, and now it's breaking into my house?! I actually already released it once out of the goodness of my heart but now?!" She pointed at the container with a glare. "I'M SELLING _YOU_ TO TOM NOOK FOR 130 BELLS!"

He laughed much harder at that. Bones' stomach hurt, a lot. "H-h-how do you ev-even-is that the e-exact amoun-n-nt?" He stuttered almost incoherently.

Natallia silently answered his question by holding up a hand. In expo marker, written on her palm, was a number.

 **130**.

"I wasn't as forgiving to the second guy."

He laughed harder. "How can you _tell them apart_?" Bones couldn't handle much more of this. Natallia started cackling.

"Hey, it was pretty hot out today huh?" Natallia forced herself to stop laughing for a minute, visibly barely holding herself back. "Y-yeah?"

"And you have all that fur, li-like I was afraid you were going to melt into a puddle.." She paused for a moment.

"Or should I say a.." She leaned in close to her dog companion's ear.

"Boneless Bones."

Bones howled with laughter. "W-WHY IS THAT EVEN _FUNNY_?!"

Natallia smiled. Mission accomplished. Bones officially felt better. But she had one more trick to mercilessly pull.

"W-w-why do you DO this?" He gasped.

Natallia waited until Bones finally stopped laughing and caught his breath a bit.

But before he could fully recover, she initiated the final part of her little comedy act. "Bones." He turned to her weakly. "Oh no, what now? Have mercy!"

She held up her other hand. Wordlessly, she pushed up the sleeve of the gray hoodie she'd put on earlier, and there were two words scrawled across her wrist, also in expo marker.

 **Boneless Bones**.

Bones proceeded to continue dying.

"O-oh god, everything hurts.." He said, clutching his stomach. "Sorry not sorry." Natallia replied. She shrugged. With a malicious grin on her face, she said one thing.

"FATALITY."

.

.

.

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

.

.

.

Before she could pause her music, a clearly disheveled Bones ran up the stairs into her bedroom so fast he ended up slamming into the wall. Immediately she was concerned. He was about to say something before he took in the sight before him.

Natallia watched as her new cat leapt out of the bed and walked over to Bones. He blinked at the cat, who meowed at him. He knelt and pet it a little. "His name's Adrien, I just got him today because I'm impulsive! Isn't he adorable?" Natallia asked, smiling widely. "UH, yes he is, but I'm here for a reason and it's important and-" Bones cut himself off.

All was quiet, except for the song that Natallia had forgot to turn off after Bones ran in, clearly panicked.

" _Dear Evan Hansen, we've been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don't talk that much."_

 _"But I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start MOANING WITH DELIGHT-"  
_  
Natallia abruptly threw her poor tablet under the pillow and lay on it, song still muffled and playing though words undecipherable.

There was nothing but silence.

"Sooooo heyyy how are youuuu?" She asked awkwardly, after at least 30 seconds. Bones blinked, picked up Adrien and frowned at her. "Natallia, think of the children." He said, covering the kitten's ears. "It's not as dirty as it sounds I swear?"

" _IF I STOP SMOKING CRACK-"_

Natallia leaned a bit harder on the pillow.

"Are you sure about that?" Bones asked her. She sighed.

 **...**

 _ **Okay sorry I said I'd do one-shots I know, but I'm tired. I'll do one next chapter, sorry. Bye everyone!**_

Disclaimer, I'm not doing disclaimers anymore sorry. But it doesn't change the fact I own nothing except the story itself and Natallia. And technically Fueled By Nightmares because I'm Stingy from Lazy Town.

Listen, he's the one who said it, I'm just repeating it.


	11. Games, Stories Of The Trash Chapter

**_It's national video game day bitches! :D_**

 ** _UPDATE: It WAS national video game day, until I had to go take a shower and lost all motivation to complete this. What a shame, I almost got it all done in one sitting too. But it's still national video game day in the story, and I'm ignoring that national video game day is in the fall while it's spring in the story. It's better not to question it, kay?_**

 **Chapter 11: Games, Stories Of** **The Trash Chapter**

It was a rainy day when Bones got a call. He quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket and answered, seeing Natallia was calling for whatever reason. Which was weird, because she usually hated talking on the phone. He didn't expect to see her today either, as the talent show was cancelled due to the rain.

Before he could even get a word in, she screeched, "I JUST FOUND OUT IT'S NATIONAL VIDEO GAME DAY!"

He blinked slowly before the words actually sunk in. "Wait really?! That's awesome!"

"Get _THE FUCK_ over here we are celebrating together!" She cheered.

"Okay, okay! Is it really necessary to curse that much over this?"

"IT'S GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING NATIONAL VIDEO GAME DAY _BITCHES_!"

"S-stop."

" _BITCHES!_

Bones, after a moment, thought of a witty comeback.

"I am a very male dog thank you very much!" Bones told her, purposefully voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.

He heard laughter on the other line and smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, I'm just excited is all! I'm gonna put Two Player Game on loop and wait for you to get here, you are coming, right?" Natallia asked.

"How could I celebrate national video game day _without_ my player one?" He retorted, grinning.

"Gaaayyy." She teased.

"You are a female."

"And you're a bitch."

" _Very. Male!"_ He responded, voice cracking in the middle of the word male. The girl on the end giggled hysterically.

"Okay, fine."

"... heteroooo…" She teased.

"Oh shut the hell up!" He cackled. "That's supposed to be normal!" The dog told her.

"What'd ya mean? Everyone's gay nowadays, get with the program!"

"You just made fun of me for supposedly being gay a minute ago!" He accused.

"I was going to make fun of you either way dummy!" The girl retorted.

"Dang it okay." He sighed, knowing he couldn't win this battle. "See ya in a few minutes."

"See you, homo!" She chirped.

"I'm not gay!"

"What's wrong with being gay, homophobe?"

"I never said there was anything wrong with that, I'm just not gay!"

"Whatever, see ya later!" She smiled and hung up. Bones sighed, giggling a bit. Natallia was a weird girl.

…

" _Is it really true, I'm your favowite person?"_ Natallia sang, unaware of Bones. He noted that she seemed to have a new outfit, well, not new, but one he hadn't seen in awhile. The girl wore a Heart Shirt (pink shirt with a reddish pink heart in the middle) and a Red Carnation in her hair.

" _Yeah, we're never not going to be a team!"_

"Then Michael In The Bathroom happened, and everyone died. The end." Bones said, knowing enough from her ranting to know a good bit about the musical. Enough to make that joke, at least.

The girl didn't startle, surprisingly.

"Good, you get an A on the trash quiz! I taught you well!" She smiled, turning to him.

"Oh no, I've been converted." Bones said darkly. Natallia chuckled. The song was still playing in the background.

"Okay, get your ass over here, I'm kicking your ass at Mario Kart Wii." She told him, patting the spot next to her...

...And Adrien, who he hadn't noticed before now was in her lap the whole time. He gasped, seemingly horrified, and ran to cover the cat's ears.

"DON'T USE PROFANITY IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!" The dog shrieked.

"DON'T TOUCH-A THE CHILD!"

"WERE YOU TOUCHING THE CHILD?"

" _Guys like us are cool in college!"_

Bones and Natallia incoherently screeched at Natallia's tablet, still playing Two Player Game, for supposedly touching the child.

The cat meowed in confusion as this went on for about a minute. They were now seemingly done, until,

" _High school is SHIT."_

The two screeched again, drowning out the following, _"And you gotta help me conquer it."_

Luckily, they didn't screech nearly as long this time, stopping after only a few seconds.

"Okay, that's enough, time for Mario Kart." She sighed, chuckling. She handed him a wii controller and and started up the game, picking two players. He expected her to proceed to pick Maple Treeway, her favorite level, but was surprised when she picked Special Cup to find a level.

"Y'know, I'm feeling rather gay today." She smiled, even wider at the dog's horrified reaction, and picked Rainbow Road.

"Why would you do this?! You suck at this level just as much as I do!" Bones shrieked.

"I've been practicing." She smirked evilly as the level started. "Oh god."

The cars raced down the dip, Bones much more clumsily, hitting each boost pad. They jumped across a small gap with another pad, and turned sharply, Bones starting to sweat from the pressure. They sped across the bumpy section of road, items being off, so they didn't collect anything.

There weren't CPUs either, by the way. Intense.

As they weaved through the two loops, careful of the gaping holes in the middle, they approached a sharp turn. Bones hit the railing, and fell off the map, groaning. He proceeded to watch in awe as Natallia lessened the gas significantly, and made the turn he missed and the one after it easily by simply slowing down before turning.

Lakitu dropped Bones off, only for him to fall off the second turn. Lakitu dropped him again.

He made the turn this time.

As the level played out, Bones falling further and further behind, Natallia easily won.

"Damn, you got freaking good at that." Bones sighed. Natallia giggled. "Okay, we'll play Maple Treeway next." Bones sighed and nodded.

…

"What's this game?" Bones asked, staring at the opening menu as music played. Natallia hummed along cheerily. "The title's right there!" Natallia exclaimed, pointing to it.

Bones groaned. "I know that! But what IS it?"

"A survival game! It's amazing! I'll try to guide you through, this is the single player version though because I don't have Together yet." Bones clicked play, and create new world. He chose the most basic character, Wilson, and clicked create. The emblem and the title faded away to the loading screen. As the words _Don't Starve_ faded, Bones wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

Natallia grinned widely as the game loaded and created the world. Once that was done, Bones was met with Wilson, laying on the ground. A puff of smoke appeared, and a man appeared, warning Wilson to find food before night came, via two short lines of text and the noise of a pump organ mind you, and not actual voice acting.

The man, Maxwell, disappeared with another puff of smoke.

Wilson then stood, and the game officially began, and Bones was able to control his character.

…

Things were going surprisingly well for Bones, in Natallia's opinion. With her guidance, he hadn't immediately gotten killed, and even had a base with a fire pit and a science machine set up! He had more advanced tools too, a shovel and a spear. There were rabbit holes nearby for food, and berry bushes too! They hadn't gotten any beefalo to make a farm yet though, unfortunately.

And then there was a dreadful, familiar line of dialogue from Wilson, to ruin it all.

"Did you hear that?" The man with a harmonica muted trumpet (mixed with a cup-muted trumpet) for a voice asked them.

And yes, I had to look up what instruments their voices were. Geez, I hope at least some of you know what Don't Starve is or this will make no sense whatsoever.

"Oh no." Natallia immediately responded, more to herself and Bones than Wilson, who obviously couldn't hear her.

"What? What's wrong?" Bones asked, curious to what the noise was. Said noise proceeded to play. "They're coming." Natallia told him darkly.

"What? What's coming?" Bones asked worriedly. "Prepare you spear." She said simply. Bones quickly equiped the item. "Make a log suit." "What?! Why what's coming?!" Bones asked, starting to panic.

"Did you hear that?" Wilson asked again, the noise becoming more frequent and louder.

"JUST DO IT." She told him. Luckily, he already had everything he needed, and made the suit. He had Wilson put it on, dropping his backpack. "What's coming?!" He asked.

"The hounds."

"Hounds?" Bones asked. His face then lit up and he smiled. "I can have puppy friends!"

"NO. THESE ARE THE BAD KIND OF HOUNDS. THEY'LL EAT YOUR CUTE FACE OFF." She insisted. The noise played again, sounding even closer.

They then rushed onto the screen. Two hounds. Black fur and gaping jaws.

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM!" Natallia screeched as Bones ran. The hounds were faster though, and they opened their massive mouths as the attack animation played. Since Bones was still running, though, the attack missed and the hound was left a bit behind him.

It barked and continued the chase.

"Ahhh!" Bones yelped.

"It's useless, you need to fight them!" She told him, as he turned and attempted to tank the hounds only to be mauled by both of them. There were two.

"Kite them damn it they're killing you!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Ack!"

Wilson died.

"Damn it." Natallia sighed.

…

"How are we going to make The Sims 4 competitive?" Bones asked.

"I don't know!" Natallia chirped. "Can I see your sims? I'll let you see mine!" Natallia asked, curious to see the sims Bones had just finished. She'd had hers for a while, and copied them to a new game for this purpose.

"Okay!" Bones turned the screen to show her two sims, one an anthropomorphic dog and the other a human. It was them. "Hold up a minute." She told him, wanting to change something. She quickly gave Mini Natallia an unrequited crush on Mini Bones and then switched back to the screen Bones was on.

I don't know if that's a thing you can do in the sims, but I'm sticking with it. A lot of this will likely be inaccurate.

"What did you do?" Bones asked, confused, thinking his sims were perfect.

"Nothing important, just changed a personality thing." She muttered to him, hoping he didn't find the minor change.

Bones looked confused and checked Mini Natallia's traits, which were the same. "You won't find it that easily, just forget it and move on." She told him. Bones sighed, reluctantly accepting whatever Natallia did and hoping she hadn't trolled him somehow.

"Well can I see yours?"Natallia grinned and showed Bones 3 sims, who were all _almost_ normal humans except that one was a vampire, one was a werewolf, and one had some kind of mod turning it into some sort of half dragon. He didn't know if it was just visual or if it actually made her different than a normal sim. He noted that all of them seemed to have a lot of modded material used to make them look cooler.

The vampire was shortest, with long black hair, pale skin, deep red eyes, and clothing that most of which was probably modded and not in the actual game. She wore a navy blue sweater with a skull on it, gray pants, and ugg boots. She also had big bat wings attached to her back.

The werewolf was in the middle in terms of height, with brown hair with furry ears, slightly tanned skin that sort of looked like fur, green eyes, and a green hoodie and jeans. He also had a tail. Yep, he would definitely look like a furry if not for the fact he was a werewolf. Then again, weren't werewolves supposed to have human forms? Not weird sort-of-human-but-not-quite forms? Bones thought the word for that was neko, but he wasn't sure.

The last was the tallest, and seemed to be just a normal sim but with a lot of modded material used to make her look like a half-dragon creature. She had spiky salmon-pink hair and awesome looking dragon horns, pale pink colored skin, lavender eyes with strangely shaped iris and pupils, and a sweater and black pants. The sweater was gray with a bleeding red star in its center. She also had a tail, which was pink with a purple crisscross pattern across its entirety and a deep fuchsia colored array of feathers at the tip. She also had purple dragon wings on her back.

Bones wondered how the hell Natallia was able to make three of them in the time it took him two, especially considering the massive amount of care put into each one, especially the last one.

He also realized these were OCs Natallia sometimes drew in her free time, and though she hadn't written them into any stories or comics or whatever, she'd gave the dragon one a crippling fear of being cliche and also made her almost lesbian but not quite(she had a very strong preference towards females, but still liked guys too).

He was also pretty sure that the vampire was bi and the werewolf was pan.

"How did you make them so fast?" Bones marveled, impressed and a bit jealous.

"Oh, I copied them over from another game." She told him. "Ah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Meh fuck it, I'm using the cast of Be More Chill instead." She told him, deleting the copied sims and going to copy the others.

"Guh- why??"

…

Things were going pretty normally for Bones in his Sims game so far. Mini Natallia learned to cook, which regular Natallia was very jealous of, and Mini Bones got chubby from eating the cakes Mini Natallia made. Bones was going to make Mini Bones start working out to combat this. Jogging, specifically.

They'd also adopted two cats and a dog, Mini Adrien and Aku, Mini Adrien obviously looking the same as regular Adrien and Aku having white fur and purple eyes. Natallia got to name her, and she said that her name was because the fan made Akumatized version of Chat Noir, called Chat Blanc, had a white suit and purple eyes as opposed to Chat Noir's black suit and green eyes.

So, Aku was named after the Akumas. At least, Bones _thinks_ he has that right.

The dog was a white Pomeranian named Toby, full name being Toby Annoying Fox, courtesy of Natallia. She said she'd always wanted to get a Pomeranian and name it that.

So, Bones's game was nice, and relatively calm.

Meanwhile, however, Natallia's game was much more.. exciting.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natallia exclaimed suddenly, causing Bones to jerk in surprise before turning to face her as she started cackling maniacally.

"R-rich-" She stammered out, starting to wheeze from laughter. Bones glanced at her screen, only to see the kitchen on fire with Mini Rich inside. "What the fuck?" Bones asked in alarm, wondering why Natallia wasn't putting out the fire.

"Rich set a fire and he burned down the house!" She sang through her laughter. "Woah!" She cackled.

"Oh." Bones sighed.

Everyone died in the fire.

"Seriously Natallia, what the fuck? I could understand if one of the characters died, but ALL OF THEM?!" Bones asked in disbelief as they stared at the ruin of the Be More Chill house. Natallia sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, my sweet (pitiful) children, may you always be-" Suddenly, Mini Michael returned home from work. Natallia gasped loudly, just now realizing he wasn't dead like the others.

"MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!" She sang out. Bones watched in disbelief.

"Holy shit, I'm so happy I got him a job at that gas station! Michael, you will be rewarded by never having to work again! Quickly now, we must rebuild the house and revive everyone!" She smiled widely.

Bones facepalmed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think this was scripted."

Natallia made Mini Michael pick up all the earns except Mini Jeremy's, and proceed to mourn said dead boy and wait for him to come back as Natallia repaired a bit of the house. Eventually, Mini Jeremy came back as Mini Ghost Jeremy and they went to the wishing well.

Bones watched in numb shock as Natallia donated the max amount of simoleons possible and wished for Mini Jeremy's life, only to have it returned immediately on her first try. Which was insanely lucky.

As Mini Michael and Mini Jeremy had their reunion hug, Natallia only said this.

"... CUZ IT'S AN EFFED UP WORLD AND IT'S A TWO PLAYER GAME, HEY!" The girl sang out.

"Okay, I'm done with the sims." Bones demanded, sick of this shit.

…

Bones gulped in terror as the game started. They were playing an internet sensation, one of the most well known games he could name, a legend among games.. Five Nights At Freddy's.

The first one.

Despite hearing of the terrors, he'd never played or seen it.

And as cringey as the fanbase was and as cute as some of the fan art made the characters out to be, this was a horror game. And Bones was going to get scared. He just knew it.

…

Bones checked each light, opening a door as he saw Bonnie had left. It was Night 3, and Bones was scared shitless. Nevertheless, he remained vigilant, knowing if he didn't then the animatronics would surely strike.

Natallia watched with a grin, enjoying Bones's screeches during the jumpscares. She ignored the fact that she'd been scared by them as well. She only flinched and flailed her hand though, in her defense, when she was scared. She didn't _screech_ like Bones.

Bones checked the camera to Pirate Cove, realising belatedly that he'd forgotten to do so.

The fox pirate was absent. "Check the hall!" The girl barked out quickly, hoping Bones would see it. Natallia grinned, and bit at her hand to suppress her fear.

Bones did as told and saw the fox run down the hall. He lunged to close the door, but it was too late. The fox screeched as he leaned in closer to the screen to attempt to shut the door before it was too late.

Natallia bit harder at the noise.

Bones shrieked and unintentionally latched onto Natallia, who bit her hand harder in surprise.

Natallia cackled as the game over screen was displayed, ignoring the teeth marks she'd put in the callous on her middle finger she had from drawing and writing too much.

"Jeez, calm down man! And get off me!" She told the frightened pupper, hugging him quickly before letting him move back to his original spot.

Bones whimpered quietly. Thanks to Natallia's advice and knowing how to avoid it before now, this was the first time he'd seen Foxy's jumpscare.

…

Foxy pounded at the door before retreating back to his cove. Bones worriedly checked the lights, and had to shut the door on Chica, who'd just arrived. He started shivering, seeing the power was almost out. He checked on Foxy, who luckily hadn't moved. The power finally faded.

Freddy appeared and his music box played, face lighting up menacingly. The light completely cut, the screen black, as a few sounds played.

Bones flinched at a sudden noise, before screeching. Not because he was jumpscared. But because the clock faded in, and the hour was changed from 5 am to 6 am. All was well, and Bones got his paycheck, finally. Natallia chuckled in the background as Bones cheered loudly.

"YES! FINALLY, I GET MY PAYCHECK AND I GET TO QUIT THIS AWFUL JOB!" Bones yelled in victory, assuming incorrectly that that was how FNAF 1 would end, with no more nights to play so that Bones could assume the person working had quit.

The title screen faded in, a new option displayed.

Night 6.

Bones paused, looking for a moment at the new option.

"Nope!" He chirped, continuing his celebration as Natallia chuckled and closed the game as Bones wished. She smiled as she saw the time.

Midnight.

The end of National Video Game Day.

Natallia knew from earlier conversation that Bones would be spending the night, so she went to set up the Bee Movie on Netflix. On her Wii, that is, as the screen was bigger.

The laptop was temporarily forgotten, both by the cheery girl and the celebrating dog.

 ** _AND THAT'S THE END! WOOHOO, MONTHS LATE! Heh, too bad I didn't post this on the ACTUAL national video game day._**


	12. Busy, Stories Of Dreams And Expections

**Chapter 12: Busy, Stories Of Fever Dreams And Maintaining Expectation**

It happened every six nights.

(666)

Every six nights, Natallia would have a dream. She would never know what they'd end up being about, but they were always batshit crazy. Or entirely random. And consistent.

Usually including her and Bones, weirdly enough.

Natallia sighed as she tried to sleep. Her last dream was... entertaining, to say the least. She was able to remember most of it, luckily. That one was fucking beautiful.

Before she knew it, Natallia was asleep.

…

 **The Overly Angsty Emoji Movie AU**

Natallia yawned and stretched, sighing miserably. Today was awful, as always. The longer this went on, the worse she felt.

Being a Meh, or any facial expression emoji for that matter, was the fucking worst.

She always envied Bones, a simple dog emoji. But what was there to envy, you may ask?

Fucking society. Or more specifically, his place in it.

Let me explain. In this wonderful fucking world of the user's (fucking hell, Natallia thinks, I can never remember their god damned name..Perhaps something with a P? She didn't know..) phone, there was this dumbass rule. The rule that a facial expression emoji could only express what their face was.

If they were laughing, they had to constantly laugh. If they were smirky, they had to constantly smirk and do cocky things and shit.

And if you were Natallia or someone like her, you get to be sarcastic, emotionless, and cynical about everything.

But Bones, sweet, dear Bones, was one of the lucky ones. He was a dog emoji. So he just got to do whatever, because no matter what he did, he was a dog. And she'd never take that away from him, as much as she wished she could be like him, she was so happy that he got to be himself. Because he was an amazing person.

But fucking damn, that rule was so stupid! Couldn't everyone just fucking do whatever until work hours?! Make whatever face until they needed to be scanned?! But noooo, that would only get you constantly bullied and ridiculed!

It's so fucking stupid. Why couldn't she be herself? Natallia knew they all felt emotion, they HAD to or there wouldn't be couples and children and friendships in Textopolis, everyone else just has their emotions so repressed that their feelings don't bother them anymore, just enough control over them so that they can tell of they like a person or hate them, or what comments made them feel what way.

"I wonder, if I just walked out of my house one day and just kept smiling, would anyone even recognize me?" Natallia muttered scornfully to herself.

"Well yeah, of course! I would never not recognize you!" Bones replied. Oh yeah, he was here too, idly watching TV in her cozy apartment (and god, was she grateful that she was able to have whatever in her apartment. It was one of the only, if not _the_ only personalized thing in her life).

Honestly, with the mask she had to keep up all the time, she didn't know WHAT he saw in her. Why was he even friends with someone who was always pretending to be as cold and emotionless? What made him likeher at all when she was forced to be so… _bland?_

Either way, he was her friend, and she really loved that. He was over at her house at the moment, spending the night over there for a sleepover.

"Ugh, I know. Sometimes I wish I could though. I wish I could actually express what I'm feeling." Natallia muttered. She didn't believe him, to be honest. If she got some colored contacts and wore her hair in a style she didn't usually wear, would anyone know it was her? Everyone here looked so similar, would she pass as a whole new person if she did that? She wanted to try it, badly, it was tempting.

"I mean, I know everyone feels things, but I don't think a lot of people feel as much as me. Or at least, they know how to repress it better. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. That bullshit. But it hurts, man." She murmured, barely loud enough to hear. "...It hurts to repress it."

Although she was saying such emotional things, (and making a cringey ass frozen reference of all things) Natallia tried her best to keep her voice completely flat. She didn't want Bones to think she was a freak. But just shining through her masked words was a subtle undertone of heartbreak.

He looked concerned now, clearly not knowing what to say. Natallia averted her gaze, knowing she might've said too much. But it was fine. Bones was a forgiving person, he wouldn't hate her THAT easily. It'd just be a but awkward for a while until he forgot about it, everything would be normal in a few hours at most.

… She hoped..

Slowly, he put a paw on her shoulder. Natallia looked at him, seeing a serious and concerned expression on his face.

"You know, it's just the two of us here." He said quietly.

"...And?" Natallia responded, not sure if she liked where she thought this conversation was going.

Bones smiled sadly.

"So, you don't need to be afraid to show me your true feelings right now. We're alone. I won't judge you, I never would." He told her softly, sincerely.

" _...what?"_ Her voice was so soft, sounded so broken, that Bones could barely resist the urge to just.. Hold her, protect from everything troubling her until she felt okay.

"I.. I won't judge you for being an individual. You can let your guard down, because you don't need to protect yourself from me." Bones murmured to her, hoping he didn't sound stupid to the withdrawn girl.

"..." Natallia didn't say a word. She knew if she did, she'd break. She'd break down. Not to mention the voice cracks that would be in every other word.

Even though Natallia was forced to always keep up the mask of an apathetic, sarcastic person, it didn't mean that Natallia wasn't actually like that, at least somewhat. She was apathetic and sarcastic, but that wasn't _all_ there was to her. She could _feel._ She wanted to show them that. Show them all.

She could've been a really happy person, perhaps, if she wasn't forced to keep up this facade. She could laugh at Bones's stupid puns. Hell, she could make jokes too. Technically she did, but in a sarcastic way, if that made sense. Like, when someone who just always seems completely bored and dead on the inside slips a pun into their sentence, and it earns a surprised chuckle from you. That's the kind of jokes she made. But if she wasn't like this, she could _really_ joke, without the fake sarcasm.

Sometimes, he did make her laugh.

Sometimes, _fuck,_ sometimes he made one of his cute little jokes and she wouldn't be expecting it. And she'd laugh.

Before shoving her hands over her mouth and stifling any giggles that had escaped. She'd likely get a few judging looks from those around her, and from-...

Wait.

 _Wait._

 _She'd get a few judging looks from those around her, but never from Bones. He'd look surprised. Natallia would be too embarrassed, afraid, to see his reaction once the shock wore off, and she'd turn away._

 _(He'd grin widely, pleasantly surprised by the girl's reaction. He'd made her smile.)_

Natallia choked back a sob.

Bones tensed up, seeing the look on her face. She seemed.. Tired. Her eyes were glossy. She was about to cry. _Holy shit, she was about to cry._

" _...Why? W-why are you the only n-normal one here?"_ She croaked, whispering almost. She couldn't bring herself to speak any louder, but she knew he heard. Dogs have great hearing.

Bones looked at her sadly. "I'm not. I'm sure of it. You're not alone, others feel the same, I _know_ it. No one is strong enough to make a stand yet, I think. But things _will_ change. They _have_ to. Things can't go on like this much longer." He promised her. He knew soon enough there would be change. Soon. One day soon.

Natallia couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Slowly, Bones watched as she broke down. Tears streaked down her face and broken sobs escaped her throat. Immediately, Bones hugged the girl.

He didn't actually know if she was big on physical contact, actually. She couldn't really give any indications.

In hindsight, that may have been a bad idea.

But luckily, she hugged back fiercely. She held him tightly, crying louder. It made him want to cry too.

But it'd be okay. He _knew_ it would be, things _would_ change.

" _Fuck, I'm s-so… This is r-real… F-fu-fucking hell… You-you're o-okay with me… S-shit.."_ Natallia sobbed out, stuttering uncontrollably now, unable to coherently organize her thoughts into words for him.

Because he _really wasn't_ , He _wasn't_ judging her. Her heart was pounding in her chest erratically. He was such an amazing, beautiful, person. She didn't know enough words to describe him with. There were _too many words to describe him with,_ and yet she simply _couldn't_ put into words how terrific he was to her.

He held her, smiling softly, tears lingering in his eyes.

She would be okay.

She sofly hummed Marina And The Diamonds under her breath to help calm down. She was embarrassed for crying in front of him.

She wasn't emotionless, after all.

And he knew that now.

 _ **And no, I'm not telling you guys Marina And The Diamonds song she was humming, in case I want to write a sequel to this mess. Feel free to tell me if you all want me to in the reviews! Also wow, weird ass place to put an Author's Note..**_

…

Natallia awoke with a start, in a cold sweat. Holy shit. Okay. Wow. THAT was new.

The emoji movie.

The fucking emoji movie.

But… _angsty…_

...How is an angsty version of the emoji movie even possible?

Whatever. Just. Whatever. It didn't matter.

Oddly enough, she could remember this dream just as clear as the other one.

But that didn't matter either! She couldn't let herself get too distracted!

Because she had an idea.

Thank god, she was running out of those. If she ran out, she'd just have to sing one of her old favorites, because she wouldn't know what to sing. And the author will not name that song for the sake of mystery or whatever. Sorry! She'll probably sing it eventually, I just don't know when. How many songs do I have left to write in anyway? Like three I think? Thought it was four at first, but no, it's not. I can probably get in a few more good songs and shit. Geez, I've been avoiding these kinds of chapters way too much though. Damn. Back on topic.

"So I guess it's time for me to sing some Marina And The Diamonds!" She thought excitedly. Whether it would be the song from the dream or not she didn't know, probably not, even if it was another one of her favorites. It didn't really fit the theme of most of the songs she sang. Looks like she'd need to browse a bit. Then spontaneously make a dress as fast as she could so she wouldn't break her streak, to keep up expectations. The first time she did it for fun, now she did it as not to disappoint.

Heh, the Talent Show was fun at first.

Good times.

The first couple of times, it _was_ exciting, really!

But then it just became tedious and stressful.

Stressful to figure out which songs she was going to sing (though she barely cared about that anymore, she was just singing whatever at this point). Stressful to get up early or go out after the show was over to make another dress, with help of the Able sisters (A LOT of help from the Able sisters). Stressful to actually go up on stage, to compete against the others in the show.

It was cool that for once there was an actual _competitive_ talent show going on (plus that one noncompetitive day but whos counting?), but it was exhausting. At least she was still in it, which was cool.

Natallia was lost in thought as she finished her breakfast. When did she make breakfast? She guesses she was just on autopilot or something. Or just focusing on some thoughts a lot more than others.

Kinda terrifying actually.

She was on her way to the Able Sisters now, going to make that damn dress. She knew what song she wanted to sing now, she'd decided while lost in thought. Well, there was two choices actually, but she was torn between the two. Well, one briefly mentioned ass, so she guesses there wasn't really a choice, considering that the talent show was family friendly. So that left the Marina And The Diamonds song. Huh.

Since when was Marina And The Diamonds family friendly?

…

It wasn't, just this song didn't really have anything really bad in it. Nothing to scar young children.

…

It was time for the show now. Bones was excited.

The usual people who weren't eliminated went up. Aurora and Purrl were still in it, as well as the other human and his magic act. Natallia seemed to really like that one, when it was after hers and she was able to see it with him anyway. Other times she'd watch from backstage and he couldn't see her reactions. Savannah was still in it too, but most likely not for long, Bones thinks. She missed a shot this time. The judges probably won't let that one slide.

Yeah, I remember when I used to do descriptions of other acts too. Chapter Seven. The good ol' days. Cringey extra scene from Chapter Six. Not telling you which part I disliked about it. It wasn't the puns though. Why do I keep writing my own opinions into this chapter, the hell me?

Finally, Natallia was on stage. The only part of this Musical Arc Or Whatever I Called It that matters. Well, besides too subtle hints to something irrelevant (involving a side character) that I'm not telling you about for the sake of mystery. Wonder if any of you will ever guess it. Or if I'll ever actually tell you all what it is later because it literally has nothing to do with anything.

Man, I really am talking a lot this chapter. SHUT UP, ME!

Bones grinned at her, before checking out the custom dress. Light pink, relatively simple and innocent, with puffy white shoulders and white trim. When Bones looked back up to the girl's face, he realized she also had a reddish pink heart on her cheek, probably drawn on with some of the lipstick Natallia never used. It was the same color as the red carnation in her hair, and the heart on the heart shirt that she started regularly wearing again.

She actually seemed to be wearing makeup this time, actually. Hard to tell from a distance. Huh.

"Hiya everyone!" Natallia called, smiling and trying to look on the bright side. She WAS excited, just a bit tired of this. Her brother was recording her this time. She tried not to get stage fright, and wow, it's been a while since that happened! She'd be fine. The crowd loved her, she'd prove it! (To herself, that is.)

"So today, I'm back with another love song, because who's heard of originality, am I right!" She called enthusiastically, earning a few laughs.

 _Easy crowd._

"Damn it, me." She thought. "So I'm just gonna get right to it this time then!" She said. The music started up.

" _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun! But, baby, when you're done, you gotta be the first to run."_

She began the slowish paced song with a bit of false cheer. It wouldn't be false for long, though, she liked singing! Signing a nice song would get her in a good mood, so she could finish the performance properly.

" _Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose, so le-let me tell you!"_

Natallia prepared for the chorus, a bit more excited.

" _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like a little danger! We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singin' I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

" _How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger! We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

Natallia leaned a bit closer to the mic.

" _At least I think I do!"_ She chirped cheerily, no longer singing. The crowd went freaking wild as there was an instrumental break. Natallia smiled, all traces of being fake or afraid gone.

" _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

Quickly, Natallia shifted the pitch of her voice down a bit lower, now that the chorus was over.

" _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek!"_

Natallia smiled, pointing the lipstick heart on her cheek cutely, her smile innocent. Oh! That made sense now! Bones grinned.

" _But never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat."_

" _Rule number four, gotta be looking pure! Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more!"_

" _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like a little danger! We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing' I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

" _How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger! We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

" _At least I think I do."_

Natallia leaned closer to the mic again, closer than last time, and whispered the line as another instrumental break started.

The crowd didn't cheer wildly this time (The line sounded a lot less savage when she wasn't saying it normally, coated in cheer and innocence. And when it was the second time she was saying it, or course). Which was good, honestly, loud cheering didn't really set the mood for the next line.

" _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

She sang, officially finishing the chorus. The music slowed down to something more emotional, sad.

" _Girls, we do, whatever it will take. Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break, in two."_

" _So it's better to be fake. Can't risk losing in love again, babe."_

She sang more solemnly, quietly, emotionally, until the next instrumental break started, after a quick moment of silence, the music shifting to what it was previously. This break didn't seem to last nearly as long as the others, though, and Natallia was right back to singing happily, which seemed really fake now, in the context of the last line.

At least, she hoped that was it sounded. She really hoped she was getting the tone of the song down right.

" _This is how to be a heartbreaker! Boys they like a little danger!"_

" _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singin' I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

" _How to be a heartbreaker, boys they like the look of danger! We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-lo-love you!"_

Instrumentals. A short instrumental break. _And..._

" _Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you."_

" _At least I think I do."_

Natallia whispered the last line, quieter than ever. After a moment, she looked up from the mic and into the crowd, and smiled.

They cheered, loudly. Natallia grinned nervously. They liked it! Yes!

"T-thank you very much everybody! T-that was How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina And The Diamonds, wait, did I mention that in the beginning, I don't think I did.." Natallia began strong, before realizing the mistake she made at the beginning of her act.

"..Oh no. Heheh, so-sorry!" She grinned. She didn't wait for more than a second to see the audience's reaction. "A-anyway, enjoy the next act guys, have a great day!" She grinned before rushing backstage, but not before bowing quickly.

Natallia sighed, in her normal outfit now and making her way to her brother to see the recording.

…

Natallia sighed heavily, plopping down next to Bones. He grinned at her, before noticing she was unhappy.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Natallia sighed again, hoping he'd forget about it. He frowned, and said nothing.

He thought a moment, before grinning widely once again. "You did really great out there!" He grinned. Natallia shrugged, smiling. He always said she did good.

It didn't mean it didn't make her smile, though.

"Thanks. " She murmured, smiling nervously.

She tried to relax, and watched the rest of the talent show with her best friend.

 _ **And that's the end! I would a oneshot here, trust me I AM going to do all your requests, but I already did one earlier because I've decided that every 6 chapters Natallia will have a fever dream, so I can write crack! So for now, I'm done, I'm tired. Bye! Sorry it took so long to write this!**_


	13. Monopoly, Stories Of Overdramatic Games

_**WOOHOO WRITING THIS IN CLASS!**_

 _ **Edit: No longer in class. Wrote SOME of this in class.**_

 **Monopoly, Stories Of Friendship And Betrayal**

Natallia sighed in relief. The talent show was over.

She didn't want to run out halfway through again and worry Bones, so she stuck around for the whole thing this time. But man, was she tired. Of course, as soon as she got home and relaxed a bit, she'd bounce back.

She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, yawning.

"Man, I'm tired.." She muttered to herself.

"Says the person who's almost guaranteed to be staying up until, like, four tonight."

Ah yes. Bones. He was here too.

"Hahah, yeah, sure." She muttered halfheartedly. She.. honestly didn't care what he was saying right now. She was _that_ tired. Wow. 

Well, that and the fact that what he was saying was incorrect, as she was actually trying to fix her sleep schedule until the show was over, but whatever.

"I'm going home now." She murmured, walking away. Bones followed quickly.

"H-hey!" He called. She turned to him. "Okay, I know this is, like, the second time in a row I've done this but are you okay?" He sounded concerned. Huh. Wow.

"Yeah, just tired. I feel like it's been a long day." She told him. She felt bad for making him worry, but almost felt worse to not lay down and sleeping for about 10 hours right this very second.

Not that she would do that. She has to get up tomorrow for the next performance!

Uhhhg.

"Well, can I come with you?" Bones asked.

What? He wanted to hang out? Woah! Sweet!

"Yeah sure!" Natallia chirped before she could really think about her decisions. Impulsive as always.

"Cool!" Bones smiled.

As the walked back to Natalia's house, they chatted enthusiastically.

"So, what do we do at my house then? I don't have any ideas, so what were you thinking of?"

"I don't know, I was leaving it up to you!" Bones chirped.

"Well, okay. We could watch TV, play video games, watch Youtube, I could crush your dreams, play with Adrien until we can think of a better idea…" Natallia began listing ideas, not knowing which Bones would prefer.

"You could crush my dreams?" Bones snorted, chuckling.

"Yeah! I could! Ya know, now that I actually think about it, that sounds pretty fun!" Natallia grinned.

"Okay, sure, how are you going to crush my dreams?" Bones asked, smirking sarcastically.

"You'll see" Natallia grinned evilly and dashed back to her house, Bones yipping surprisedly before running to follow her.

Natallia entered her home, going to her Paulownia Closet (name of the animal crossing item) and opening it. Bones watched in confusion as she rummaged around a bit.

"AHA!" She called out, grabbing an item from inside and pulling it out, holding it above her head with both hands triumphantly.

"... Monopoly?" Bones asked confusedly.

"Yes! Monopoly! The board game most famous on the internet for ruining friendships!" She smiled evilly. Bones went pale, although no one could really tell under his _white fur_.

"Well then why would we play it…?" Bones asked, a bit worried at what her answer may be. But not that worried, she clearly had no intention of ruining their friendship. But he was confused as to why this was this game they were playing.

"Well, I always loved this game! It can be a bit intense, but that's fine! I used to play it all the time, so I know I can kick some ass at it too!" Natallia grinned, looking a bit nostalgic.

"Alright,then we'll play it, but doesn't it usually take a while to play?" Bones asked. Natallia grinned. "I don't mind! Do you mind?" Natallia asked, forgetting all about being tired and miserable. As usual.

"Not really. Okay then! We'll play monopoly!"

"Sweet! Oh, but it's gonna be kinda boring with just two players.. As much as I do love Two Player Games.." Natallia muttered, throwing in a Be More Chill reference for good measure.

"Welp." Natallia pulled out her phone and immediately typed a message into it, well, after putting in her password and shit but you get the point.

Bones felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and checked it, out of instinct.

Natallia had typed something into the groupchat.

 **StabbyStabby69420:** _Hey, anyone wanna come over to my house and play monopoly with me and Bones?_

Bones blinked before, against his better judgement, also typing something into the groupchat, despite being right next to Natallia in real life.

 **SkullsRibcageBoi:** _Why is your username on here still StabbyStabby69420?_

 **SkullsRibcageBoi:** _WAIT AND WHY IS MINE STILL SKULLSRIBCAGEBOI DAMN IT NATALLIA_

 **SkullsRibcageBoi has changed their username to Bones.**

 **StabbyStabby69420:** _Boo_

 **StabbyStabby69420 has changed their username to Nutellia.**

 **PurrlingAtYourMisery:** _OH GOD WHY_

 **BaskinRobin:** _You don't even LIKE nutella wth_

 **Carmen:** _Why are you like this?_

 **Nutellia:** _Oh damn I forgot for a second that you were in this groupchat Carmie! Hiiii!_

 **Bones:** _Hey Carmen_

 **PurrlingAtYourMisery:** _oh hey carmen sup_

 **Carmen:** _Oh geese all of your usernames are horrible puns_

 **Nutellia has shared one image.**

 **Nutellia:** _Yesss…_

 **Bones:** _Damn it Natallia you know she meant geez_

 **Nutellia:** _So? Why would I ever pass up the opportunity to post my beautiful canadian brethren on here?_

 **Carmen:** _Wait your canadian?_

 **Nutellia:** _No I'm a goose. A canadian goose specifically._

 **Nutellia changed their username to IAmAGOOSE.**

 **Bones:** _stop_

 **IAmAGOOSE:** No.

 **Carmen:** _Okay isn't this chat getting a little bit off track?_

 **IAmAGOOSE:** _Yeah you're right, I was wondering if any of you guys could come play monopoly with me and bones?_

 **BaskinRobin:** _Well im right next door and have nothing better to do so why not_

 **PurrlingAtYourMisery:** _yeh sure_

 **Carmen:** _Sorry I can't really make it.. I'm in a different town and all._

 **IAmAGOOSE:** _Okay that's fine, everyone else prepare to have your dreams crushed by the monopoly master_

 **IAmAGOOSE:** _Also changing my name back cuz dann thats annoying_

 **IAmAGOOSE:** _*Damn_

 **IAmAGOOSE has changed their username to StabDab42069BlazeItKINKY.**

 **Bones:** _nOOO_

 **StabDab42069BlazeItKINKY:** _Fine geez_

 **StabDab42069BlazeItKINKY has changed their username to InhaleTheMemes**

 **Bones:** _Close enough._

Bones heard Natallia giggle and looked up. He sighed happily. Natallia always loved their groupchat shenanigans.

Plus, it was one of the only ways to keep in contact with Carmen, which was always nice. It was comforting to know that even though she was in some other town now, she was still friends with everyone. They wouldn't drift apart that easily.

There was a knock at the door, which Natallia rushed to get, grinning widely. There stood Robin, who'd arrived first, obviously.

"Hey!" She chirped, stepping inside Natallia's mess of a living room, which took up the entire first floor of the house.

"Hello!" Natallia greeted back, before going to move some plants off the tulip tables in the center of the room and bringing some chairs from upstairs. She set up the game, smiling cheerily.

Soon enough, Purrl had arrived too, and the game begun.

"Okay, first I think we're supposed to establish the turn order, which will be decided by whoever rolls the highest number now. We do not move the amount of spaces we roll here, as this is only to decide turn order. After the order is established, whoever gets the highest number rolls first and _then_ moves. Whoever got the second highest number goes second, exetera." Natallia explained the rules seriously, taking on a whole new tone than the one she had at the beginning of Bones's visit, now being much more serious.

Everyone rolled to establish the turn order. Purrl was first, followed by Bones. Then Robin, and finally Natallia. Natallia doesn't seem to mind this, despite being the most serious about monopoly in this group.

Everyone rolls. Purrl rolls high numbers, a 10 from rolling a 6 and a 4, and lands on Just Visiting, at the corner of the board. Which is unfortunate, as this has disallowed her from buying a property this turn.

Bones rolls and lands on income tax. A bad start.

Robin gets St. Charles Place, a pink property, after rolling an 11.

Natallia rolls 3 and gets Baltic, a brown property.

"Off to a great start!" Natallia remarks sarcastically, chuckling.

Purrl gets St. James Place, orange.

Bones gets Connecticut, a light blue property.

Robin lands on St. James Place and pays Purrl.

Natallia rolls a 9, and gets Electric Company.

…

The first monopoly is obtained. No one is worried yet.

…

Another monopoly. Everyone is a bit uneasy now.

…

Someone has gone bankrupt. Things have gotten serious. The properties from the bankrupt player are inherited by the player who bankrupted them. Indeed, things have gotten serious.

…

Everyone watches the final two contestants, after another has gone bankrupt. The calmest player looks to the angriest, who looks ready to kill. Sneakily, the calmest takes a picture of the board with their phone, just in case.

The second calmest looks unsettled, nervous. It is easy to see why.

The third calmest looks concerned for the calmest one's safety.

The least calm looks ready to kill.

A player rolls the dice. Nothing significant happens. They've landed on their own property. The other player rolls, and lands on an owned railroad. All the railroads are owned, so this player owes 200 dollars to the owner.

"RAAARGH!" Purrl shrieks in frustration and flips the board.

Natallia bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, that didn't even bankrupt you! Chill!" She cackled.

Robin glances at the two, unsure of whether to be amused or uneasy.

Bones is concerned.

"Whatever, game's over. It's a tie. It's over." Purrl muttered. She wasn't usually one to be a sore loser, because _yes, despite what she was saying it was obvious that she'd lost,_ but this had really gotten on her nerves.

"Actually…" Natallia smirks, an evil glint in her eyes, as she shows off the picture of the board she'd taken. They would be able to set the board back up with this and continue the game.

Purrl was _seething_.

Robin tensed up, not liking the expression on Purrl's face and worried a fight was about to break out.

Bones only grew more concerned.

Natallia chuckled.

"I quit." Purrl signed out, deciding that this wasn't worth it. Things had gone downhill ever since Natallia got the brown property monopoly, and things had only escalated from there.

Natallia lit up. "Oh my god! I win! I haven't won a game of monopoly since I was a little kid!" She cheered, celebrating. Purrl's eye twitched. Robin put a comforting hand (Hand? She's a bird though? So wing? Fucking Animal Crossing logic…) on her shoulder, to calm her down. Bones let himself relax a bit, but not much. He was still _very_ concerned for Natallia's safety right now.

Natallia looked like she didn't even care. She was completely calm, maybe a bit apologetic for kicking so much ass, but mostly proud of herself.

Natallia was the happiest in this situation. For, as she'd predicted (though she didn't completely believe it then), she'd won the game.

Robin was the first to go bankrupt, and had gotten some iced tea and snacks as she spectated the rest of the game. The sweet flavor of the tea was soothing, but she couldn't completely relax with Natallia egging on Purrl like that.

Bones was next to go, and was very concerned over the murderous expression on Purrl's face. To make matters worse, Natallia was only pushing her further. That coupled with the fact that this game was _apparently_ known to _ruin friendships_ made him very nervous.

Purrl was pretty freaking enraged right now. Far from murdering anyone or having a psychotic break, but pretty angry nonetheless. Something about this game, how it was mostly based on luck, how quickly it went from 1 to 100, and _especially_ how calm, almost _mocking_ Natallia seemed throughout it all, it was just.. It was infuriating! Still, not to the extremes of ruining a friendship or whatever, but _damn!_

"It's okay, calm down, you did good…" Robin muttered quietly to her, and slowly Purrl felt the fur on her back, neck, and tail flatten out from its previous puffy, stressed state. The anger slowly washed away, leaving her only feeling defeated and very, _very_ salty.

"Wow, that got tense!" Natallia remarked unhelpfully, still chuckling. Purrl only managed a halfhearted glare. Bones looked appalled.

"Dude, SHUT UP." Bones whisper-yelled to her, quiet and panicky. Natallia only chuckled.

"But really, damn, you guys take monopoly way too seriously!" She exclaimed, ignoring the dog.

Purrl felt her ear twitch irritably. "That's true but that doesn't mean you need to rile us up more over it.." She hissed softly.

"This family is falling apart!" Bones jokingly wailed, dramatically.

"But yeah we all need to relax, let's just watch some Netflix or something and calm the fuck down!" Natallia offered.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds nice." A still salty Purrl agreed, significantly calmer than before.

Natallia chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't help it, this is just funny to me! I've just never seen anyone take this game so seriously!" Natallia apologized, feeling a bit guilty but still pretty giddy over her victory.

She set up Netflix on her Wii once more, fully prepared to set up the Bee Movie. No one objected to this, surprisingly, despite the fact most of them had seen it before, multiple times.

Emphasis on the most.

"The Bee Movie?" Robin chirped, chuckling lightly. "Well yeah, obviously! Only the best movie to ever exist!" Natallia exclaimed. "Well except maybe besides the Emoji Movie but that's besides the point." Natallia muttered quietly as an afterthought, sarcastic. Yeah no, the Bee Movie was way better than that crap, she decided.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it!" Robin replied jokingly. Natallia immediately detected something wrong with that sentence. She didn't know what, but something was off. What was it thou-

"I've never actually seen it!" Robin proclaimed, causing Natallia to let out an offended gasp. "You've NEVER seen the BEE MOVIE?!"

"Seriously what's the big deal about the Bee Movie though, it's a dead meme at this point." Purrl said, having already seen it more than once. "Betrayal!" Natallia exclaimed, putting a fist to her heart in feigned pain, as if she'd been stabbed there and was trying to stop the bleeding.

Wow. That puts an image in your head.

"It's a kids movie where the main character offers a suicide pact to someone! Of course it's a big deal!" Natallia exclaimed. "Wait what?" Robin asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah! And he tries to sue the human race!" Natallia continued. Also all the animal villagers are included in the human race I guess, no racism here, don't question it this is Animal Crossing logic.

"Okay, I need to see this, this can't be real." Robin decided.

"Well then welcome, to the best movie you'll ever see." Natallia told her, selecting play as the movie started. "It's not that great." Purrl told Robin quietly. At least, it wasn't as great as Natallia was making it out to be.

"Prepare to lose your Bee Movie virginity." Natallia smiled.

 _ **Aaaand that's all I'm writing for now! Don't get used to two chapters in such short span of each other guys, it's not going to happen often. Probably. Bye!**_

 **IMPORTANT:** _ **No wait. I agreed to do oneshot requests. Fuck, I need to work on that now. Okay, I'm doing one request now, whichever one I got first, I got two. Okay, I think Fueled By Nightmares's request was first, I just checked, so I'm doing that one first. He wanted Bones to get one of the special oranges from New Leaf (If any of you forgot the game is set in City Folk) and debate whether to eat it or plant more special oranges with it.**_

 _ **Since it fits with the story pretty well, I might decide that it's cannon, but a flashback. I don't know, I have to write it first. So without further delay, time to write this oneshot! I'll do the other request next chapter. Sorry.**_

 _ **Oh. Special oranges are actually called perfect oranges. Good to know.**_

 **Oneshot: Debate, Stories Of Perfect Oranges**

When Natallia found the dog, he was pacing. He looked stressed, unhappy. On his counter sat an orange. Natallia noticed something off about this particular orange though. It looked abnormal, and a lot more… orange… than most oranges. It looked weird.

Bones kept on pacing.

"Sup." She greeted, causing him to practically jump out of his skin.

"N-Natallia?!" He exclaimed, after the initial shock wore off. "Oh my goodness, I am so happy to see you!" He exclaimed, immediately capturing her in a bone crushing hug, pun not intended.

She hugged back, chuckling a bit. "H-hi."

It should be worth mentioning that Natallia just got back from one of her disappearing trips, and this is the first time Bones has seen her in months. Yeah, that's not relevant at all..

She just came into his house, since she has a key by the way. Not weird at all.

"So, what's happening here? What's wrong?" Natallia asked. Bones's expression darkened.

"Oh, oh no." He went right back to pacing. "What do I do, what do I do…" He muttered to himself, remembering he had an issue.

"WHAT'S WRONG." Natallia repeated. He stopped and looked at her. He seemed to internally come to a realization, and grabbed her by the shoulders desperately. Natallia had no idea what was happening right now.

"You have to help me." Bones told her, desperate. Natallia looked back to him, and his dishevelled appearance. Whatever this was, it was really making him stress out. "Definitely." Natallia told him. He sighed in relief.

"Okay. Okay." He sighed. Natallia prepared herself, knowing he was about to go off on a tangent.

"So have you ever heard of perfect fruit?" He asked.

"What? Perfect fruit?" Natallia uttered out the familiar sounding phrase. She then gasped.

"OH. OH MY GOD."

"YEAH, I GOT IT FROM ONE OF MY BROTHERS IN THE MAIL. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Bones asked her.

"Wait what do you mean?" Natallia asked.

"Do I eat it? Do I plant it for more? What do I do?!" Bones asked.

"Oh. I thought you were going to sell it."

"Wait-WHAT?! Of course not! This is a PERFECT ORANGE. It's one of my favorite fruits! And it's PERFECT! I can't SELL it!" Bones exclaimed.

"Oh, okay, okay." Natallia murmured, in understanding. She hummed in thought, before coming to the obvious conclusion.

"Plant it. It'll take a while, but it'll be worth it to have more perfect oranges, plus I'll get to try one too this way, well, if you'd be willing to share." Natallia told him. The tension left his body.

"Yes! Your right, of course, that's obviously the best solution, th-thank you!" He stammered out, sighing in relief. "How long have you been stressing out about this?" Natallia asked.

"Five minutes."

"..."

"Hey, food is important to me okay, I was really freaking out about it!" Bones explained, embarrassed and trying to smooth out his ruffled fur.

"It's fine, come on, we'll go plant it together." Natallia smiled.

…

"WHAT?!" A heartbroken shriek echoed throughout the town of Lavryn. For when Bones and Natallia proudly went to check on their beautiful perfect orange sapling child, instead of seeing a small tree, beginning to grow up, they saw a tiny, dying sapling, too late for it to be saved.

"I… I don't understand." Bones proclaimed, falling to his knees dramatically. The only noise heard was typing into a phone, and then silence.

Bones turned to look at his friend, squinting and reading something on her phone before her eyes fell on a single sentence of whatever she was reading, and her expression went from upset and confused to horrified.

"Oh fuck.." Natallia muttered. "What? What is it?" Bones asked. She looked to him, guilt and sadness filling her ocean blue eyes as she closed Wikipedia and put her phone away, back in her pocket.

"You can only plant a perfect orange in a town with oranges as its native fruit."

 _ **And that's the end! I've decided that yes, this will be a cannon flashback in the series, cuz I like it and I can do what I want. I might write a sequel, but probably not. Bye for real now everyone!**_


	14. Emotional, Stories Of Voice Acting

**Chapter 14: Emotional, Stories Of Convincing Voice Acting**

Natallia woke up in a bad mood once again. She'd been feeling like that a lot lately.

Ugh.

At least she knew what she was doing today. Get up, sing a song, watch everyone else with Bones, and hopefully go back to sleep.

Well, actually Natallia usually stayed up once she got up, not tending to take naps, so she'd probably just screw around on the internet until she had to force herself to go back to sleep early again so she was rested for the stupid talent show, but whatever.

Crap. What to sing today. There were always a few she could easily default to, so she wasn't entirely unprepared, but she wasn't quite ready to whip those out yet.

Hmm, maybe Glass Animals? Okay, no. Well, that was eliminated quickly. As much as she liked the, like, three songs of theirs she'd listened to so far, she didn't think she could perform them yet, as she didn't know the lyrics by heart. And she didn't have the time to check that they were family friendly.

UGH.

Maybe Twenty One Pilots? No, the songs of theirs that she liked were too angsty, and only like one counted as a love song. She had to maintain expectation.

 _Has Natallia gotten sick of internally groaning yet? Yes, yes she has, but she was going to do it again now._

 _UGH._

Natallia decided that she'd woken up early enough to just browse some music on YouTube and make an impulsive, split second decision.

Because she'd been singing cheesy love songs lately, and she didn't want to break that trend _quite_ yet, she looked through some of those. As she let a few of her favorites play, she felt herself relax, happy to just take the time to relax and listen to music before she got to work.

She looked through her options carefully. Wolves, Paris, Sad Song, I Do Adore, Your Reality, Only Us, Michael In The Bathroom, okay no that doesn't count as a love song, like at all, stay focused damn it, and suddenly she found it. The perfect song.

Well, perfect enough. Perfect enough that she was going to perform it at least.

It wasn't cheesy at all and it was pretty sad honestly, but she didn't care anymore. She absolutely adored this one, and she desperately wanted to perform it now that she'd gotten the idea. Screw expectations!

Oh no, a custom dress for this will be kinda hard.

Oh well.

Natallia grinned. She was actually excited about this. Maybe she should take time to relax before worrying about the competition more often.

…

Bones grinned and began to cheer loudly as Natallia walked out onto the stage. He noticed her look to him and smile a bit, to which he replied with a thumbs up and a wide grin. He then looked to her dress, excited to see her next custom crafted design.

This was the first one of her dresses to have a hood, which was up, hiding the flower she usually wore in her hair. The dress otherwise seemed pretty normal, long enough to reach her lower shins, and white at the top and slowly fading into grey as it got closer to the bottom.

It was also noticeable even from a distance that Natallia was wearing makeup for this. She was wearing foundation to make her skin even paler than usual, and black eyeliner and eyeshadow, making her look pretty gothish. If it wasn't for the light color of her hoodie dress thing, she'd look pretty stereotypically emo right now.

Oh, and Natallia was also wearing black boots that reached to just below the knees. Fun.

Point was, it was definitely one of the more unique outfits. Usually she wore more colorful things for the talent show.

(It was also notably the most comfortable for Natallia to wear in public so far. It was such a comfortable outfit, in fact, she'd probably wear it around the house as pajamas after this, minus the makeup of course.)

"Hello everybody!" She called out, receiving cheers in response.

Geez, everyone at this talent show was so nice… it really warmed the girl's heart. But heartwarming was not the feeling of the song she'd sing, so she tried to keep that internalized.

"Great to see you all too!" Natallia chirped. She hadn't been this excited before a show in a while, it was honestly really nice.

"Let's just get right into the song! Yay!" Natallia cheered, impatient and excited. She smiled as the opening instrumentals began to play, strange and high pitched, using possibly a flute, a violin and a guitar. She let herself calm down, trying to get prepared for the melancholy tone of the song.

Finally, after a long while of strange and high pitched instrumentals, it paused, and regular instrumentals began to play, with only a guitar it sounded like for now. Natallia suppressed a grin; that meant it was time to start singing.

" _I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along."_ Natallia began to sing, soft and gentle. The note on the word "along" was a bit higher than the rest.

" _Ghost in your house, ghost in your arms."_

" _When you're tossing, when you turn in your sleep, It's because I'm ghosting your dreams."_

The girl had to work hard to suppress her quiet joy as the chorus began, instead trying to sound quietly determined with a twinge of sadness.

" _And this is why I have decided, To pull these old white sheets from my head."_

" _I'll leave them folded neat and tidy, So that you'll know I'm out of hiding…."_ Natallia added a bit more sadness to her voice as a small instrumental break began.

" _Yeah…"_ Drums started to play as Natallia began to sing once more, chorus officially ended.

" _I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along!"_ She sang, the note on "along" being more high pitched than before.

" _Ghost in the world, ghost with no home."_

" _I remember, I remember the days, When I'd make you oh-so afraid."_ She sang, struggling a bit to hit the high note for the word "the" while the rest of the lyrics remained soft and gentle, though with a bit more force behind them than before. The chorus started up once more.

" _And this is why I have decided, To leave your house and home unhaunted."_

" _You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks."_ Natallia sang out, trying to sound grumpy and hurt for this line, spitting the word "sidekicks" out venomously. She was unsure if she was capturing the emotion of the song right, but she was trying.

" _You don't need treats, And you don't need tricks!"_ She sang, voice becoming more high pitched for the next few lines, starting at tricks and continuing on from there.

" _You don't need treats, you don't need tricks, you don't need no Halloween. You don't need treats, you don't need tricks, And you don't need…"_ Natallia shifted her pitch again, returning to normal once more for the remaining lines. _"...me."_

There was an instrumental break. Natallia let the calming music wash over her as as she waited for to sing again.

" _Meeee…"_ Natallia held the note, voice still soft. The instrumentals began to shift, becoming more desperate and erratic as the violin kicked in, but cutting as the lyrics began once more.

" _Heeey, would it be so bad if I staaaaayed?"_ She sang out, struggling a bit with this segment of the song due to having to hold many of the notes.

" _I'm just a ghost out of his graaaaave... And I can't make love in my graaaaave..."_

" _I won't put white into your haaaair… I won't make noises in your staaaairs."_

" _I will be kind and I'll be sweeeeeet…"_ Natallia inhaled sharply, putting as much pain and hopelessness in her voice for the next line as she could. She sang out, voice soft and miserable.

" _If you stop staring straight through meeeeeee..."_ She sang, holding the note on the last word for a long while as the instrumentals shifted back to normal. She began to sing again after with no pause, still sounding depressed.

" _And this is why I have decided, To pull these old white sheets from my head."_

" _I'll leave them folded neat and tidy, So that you'll know I'm out of hiding."_

" _And this is why I have decided, To leave your house and home unhaunted."_

" _You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks. You don't need treats, And you don't need tricks!"_

" _You don't need treats, You don't need tricks, You don't need no Halloween!"_

" _You don't need treats, You don't need tricks, You don't need treats, You don't need no Hallows Eve!"_

" _You don't need treats, You don't need tricks, And you don't need…"  
_

" _...me…"_ Natallia finished the song, voice more quiet and small than ever before. Natallia didn't even know she could sound so sad. She looked out into the audience, silent. She grinned sheepishly to the crowd.

Everyone then took that as their cue to start to applauding and cheering wildly. Natallia let out a startled laugh, not thinking that she'd be able to invoke such a strong reaction. She felt giddy, despite all the sadness she'd poured into her singing.

Once the cheers had died down a bit, Natallia spoke. "T-thank you, guys! I'm glad you all think I did good!" She giggled. There were a few whoops from the crowd at this, which Natallia suspected may have come from Purrl and Robin.

"Well anyway, glad you all enjoyed, thanks for-" Natallia glanced at Bones, freezing. "-Wait, is he crying…?" She muttered, microphone still picking it up and broadcasting it clearly.

Natallia realized her mistake quickly, looking out into the audience with alarm and hoping no one saw the direction she was looking in. She really didn't want to embarass her friend.

"UM, NEVERMIND. BYE, LOVE YOU GUYS, UH, NO ONE LOOK TO THE RIGHT, ENJOY THE REST OF THE SHOW!" She squeaked, mentally facepalming as she rushed backstage. Oh boy. Hopefully no one knew it was Bones she was talking about. Poor guy. Natallia was about to change back into her everyday outfit, when she decided fuck it, she was just going to keep wearing this. It was comfortable.

The currently ghost-themed girl did take the time to wash of her angsty ghost-inspired-but-mostly-just-emo makeup though. She walked out to watch the rest of the show with her friend with a light heart, waving to the audience members that recognized her happily.

She quickly received her phone (used to record her performance as always) from her brother, and walked over to Bones, growing a bit less happy and a bit more nervous as she approached him.

The dog noticed her and looked over to the girl, grinning weakly. Natallia shot a nervous smile back at him as she took a seat next to him.

"Heyyyy..." She started, cupping the back of her neck. "Uhh, did anyone realize I was talking about you…?"

"Yeah," Bones sniffled, chuckling a bit. "I think so. Not sure though, I probably I wasn't the only one who cried, after all."

"Eh, I doubt that."

"You- I- _what_?!" Bones sputtered. "Why? Of course people cried at that, it was heartbreaking!"

"Was it?"

"Yes!" He cried, astonished. "It was so freaking sad! How did you even do that?!" He paused for a moment, before adding, "Like, are you okay, do you need to talk about something?"

Natallia laughed heartily, grinning. "Nah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Damn, I guess those high school drama classes really paid off."

"Wait, you took a drama class in high school?"

Natallia blinked. "Well, yeah, obviously! Have I really never mentioned that before?"

"No?"

"Huh. Well yeah, I took drama in high school. I mean, if I had never performed before, I'd probably never have the courage to get up on stage in the first place!"

"Hmm. Guess I never thought about that."

There was a brief silence between the two.

"But yeah no that might've been one of the saddest songs I've ever heard." Bones muttered, almost tearing up again remembering it. Hearing Natallia singing such heartwrenching lyrics, sounding like she was in such pain… it pretty much broke his heart.

"I honestly didn't know I could even sound so sad, I surprised myself to be honest." Natallia admitted. "But was it really that emotional?"

"Yes, holy shit!"

Natallia was still skeptical, knowing how emotional Bones could be at times, but hummed in understanding anyway.

It probably really wasn't _that_ great.

"Why are you still in your dress?" Bones asked, snapping Natallia out of her thoughts.

"It's super fucking comfy. I didn't feel like changing." Natallia explained, grinning.

The two friends continued to chat happily, watching the talent show in peace. Eventually it ended, Natallia trotting over to her other friends to say hi(gh). They all also seemed to really like her performance, which was making her doubt her earlier skepticism.

…

"Was I really that good? I mean, I always sang happy songs before, maybe I caught them off guard…" Natallia muttered to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted once more as she stopped outside the back of her house, grinning. She walked up to her orange tree, one she planted before she'd set up an actual designated area for her trees, and shook the trunk a bit, catching an orange in her hand.

It was harvest day today. She was in a productive mood after all the praise she'd received today, so she was going to sell some fruit and finally pay off her fucking debt to Nook.

She tried to keep her mind off of her debt and focused on harvesting her oranges. She moved on to the next tree before she made her way to the actual orchard-y place.

She'd planted two trees by her house before setting up an actual area for fruit, but she never had the heart to chop the originals down. So there they stayed.

She grinned as she saw her other trees. The area was small, and set up between 3 cliffsides. She lived on the lower level of town, and the orange area was in a nook between the upper part of town and the taller cliffs bordering Lavryn as a whole.

Lavryn was a great place to live, Natallia thought to herself as she continued to harvest her trees. She only had oranges, not seeing the need to have peaches and pears like the other human in town.

Besides, why would she need those fruits when she could just steal them from him?

It wasn't a big deal, he almost never harvested his trees. She only took his fruit when she wanted a snack, anyway! It was fine, not morally questionable in the slightest, shut up.

That was irrelevant though. What mattered was focusing. She put some of the oranges into the backpack she had, having grabbed it from her house before coming outside again. She didn't feel like making multiple trips. After all the trees were harvested and the oranges were in the bag, Natallia slung it over her shoulders, hiking over to Nook's store.

She hummed a little tune, before walking into the store, growing a bit unhappy. She never liked Tom Nook that much. After all, he did kinda trap her in a seemingly endless debt, so could you really blame her? He wasn't _awful,_ but he wasn't great either.

But she knew that he couldn't keep expanding her house forever. Soon enough he'd run out of ideas. Then she'd finally be free. And she was taking one step closer to getting there today, damn it!

Tom Nook greeted her, cheery as always. Natallia cut right to the point, telling him she'd be selling some shit today. He asked what she was selling, to which she responded by wordlessly dumping all of her oranges out of her bag and onto a table. Tom looked over her shoulder, counting the oranges. He bought them, giving her the bells in return.

Natallia walked outside, sun setting and a chill coming over the air. She counted her bells. She was just only needed about a thousand more bells and she'd be set…

Natallia knew what she had to do. She already had medicine stored up at home, saved either for when someone was sick or for situations exactly like this. She was fucking ready.

She walked up to a tree, shaking it forcefully. A single 100 Bell coin fell out. Good, good. Good start so far.

…

Natallia screeched, running from a swarm of angry bees.

She'd accepted this fate as soon as she'd started shaking trees. But this didn't stop the fear. She glanced around, blue eyes darting back and forth fearfully. Suddenly, she realized where she'd ended up.

She wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings before now, as she was merely going from tree to tree before.

But now she knew where she was. And she knew she was incredibly, incredibly lucky.

The girl let out a happy cry, dashing into the house and hearing a few soft thumps behind her as the door was shut. Bones looked over from the movie he was watching, pausing his TV.

Luckily, Natallia was good enough friends with Bones so that it was socially acceptable for her to do this. Friendship is amazing.

"Sorry, I was running from some bees." Natallia apologized, grinning sheepishly.

"Bees? Wait- were you shaking trees for bells again?! You're allergic to bees, you can't do that!" He cried out. Natallia felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her, remembering the day he'd discovered that little fact about her. It felt like so long ago, although it was only a few months.

It had happened right before Carmen moved away. Just before the night where Bones had comforted her, relaxing with her during a cold winter's night with a cooler of her favorite soda and watching the sea. That was one of her favorite memories with him.

God, she had _so man_ y good memories with him. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell with happiness and affection for her amazing best friend. And crush. Of course.

"Natallia?"

"Sorry, just reminiscing in my memories of the day you discovered my allergies and my own crippling insecurity over said allergies." She sighed, remembering her poor face.

Bones blinked. "What?"

"I'm joking, it's fine!" Natallia grinned in response. She felt a bittersweet feeling wash over her. She'd really known him for a long time, hadn't she? Years, in fact. She almost wanted to cry, for some reason, but that wasn't really appropriate right now. She was still there in front of Bones after all.

"Anyway, I think those bees are gone, guess I'm off to make more bad decisions! Bye!" She chirped in a sing-songy tone, ignoring the lump in her throat. She tossed an orange that she'd saved especially for the dog to him, and left quickly before he had a chance to respond.

The girl continued to the next few trees, lost in her own memories. They weren't bad memories necessarily, and she honestly didn't know why she had started crying, but she was doing it now nonetheless.

So there she was, crying over nothing, shaking trees and risking her face for bells, wearing a ghost hoodie-dress-thing all the while. Today was a good day.

Natallia counted up the bells she'd gotten so far, and grinned. She had enough for the expansion. She starting walking to the city hall, on the other side of town.

What started as a walk began to morph into a jog, and then to a run. And then she was running. Running to the city hall to get to the machine used to pay her debt, still crying a bit, ghost themed hooded dress flowing in the wind behind her. She felt alive.

She stopped outside the hall, resisting the urge to merely burst right in through the doors. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She still didn't know why she was crying, but she'd let it happen; it was bad to suppress your feelings after all.

But now was not the time to cry over nostalgia. Now was the time to pay the debt like the badass she was! Yeah! Mortgage!

Natallia walked into the city hall slowly, knowing her face was all blotchy from crying. Whenever she cried, it was always obvious, her face going entirely red and splotchy. She didn't hate much about how she looked, but oh boy, did she hate _that_.

She fidgeted with the hood of her outfit, hoping that everyone would just think she was flushed from the cold. It was night now, after all.

Avoiding eye contact, Natallia made her way to the machine, excitement spiking again. She withdrew the money she needed from the machine, having a large amount already stored up for debt-paying purposes. She then selected the option to pay her mortgage, and did just that.

(Listen, don't ask me how this machine works, okay? I don't know either, it's Animal Crossing Logic!)

A familiar, rewarding message flashed across the screen of the machine.

"Your remaining debt is 0 bells. Thank you for stopping by."

Natallia felt the excitement bubble up inside her once more. She tossed her hands up in the air triumphantly.

"Yes! No more debt for me! Take that Tom, you fucking loanshark bitch!" She cheered, earning a giggle from the secretary. Natallia was too excited to be self conscious over her actions, letting out a little cheer as the secretary applauded her.

She walked out of the building, gleeful expression on her face. She practically skipped over to her next destination. She smiled all the while; until she got there. She sighed, happiness dying down a little. Well, might as well get this over with so she wouldn't get ambushed by it later.

She walked into the store once more, giving a sour look to Tom Nook.

Rhymes are cool.

"Ah, Natallia, congratulations! Looks like you got your debt paid off, hmm?"

Natallia sighed and nodded, not bothering to grace that with a response.

"My, you must have a lot of stuff by now, and not enough places to put it! Say, I know how to fix this predicament!"

Natallia gave the man a cold, blank stare. "We could add on a basement to your house!"

Natallia blinked, surprised. "Wait, what? We're not going to expand my second floor first? That's stupid, I wanted a bigger kitchen!"

"Yes yes, but a basement will help you in the long run, hmm?"

"Well yeah, but I could just get one after you finish with my kitch- You know what. Nevermind. You're just going to give me a basement anyway, may as well not argue." Natallia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Excellent, so I can have the basement finished by tomorrow, that does sound good, hmm?" Tom asked with a smile.

"No. I don't want the expansion yet." Natallia deadpanned, already knowing what his response would be, having gone through this song and dance before.

"Hah, you're such a jokester Natallia! Anyway, what color do you want the roof to be? Blue, green, yellow, or red?"

"None of those."

"Okay, aqua, lime, pink, or purple?"

"None of those either."

"Hmm, black, white, brown, or gray?"

"Still none of those."

"Hmm, I'm afraid that's all the colors we have..."

"I know, I'm not choosing because I don't want the damn expansion."

Tom Nook blinked in surprise, before laughing heartily. Natallia looked at him, a cold look in her icy ocean eyes, seemingly dead inside.

"Hah, you're so funny Natallia!" But really what color do you want the roof to be?"

"I guess pink is fine." Natallia muttered. Her roof was already pink, and see didn't want to change that yet, so pink it would stay.

"Alright! I'll have everything done by tomorrow, yes!"

"Okay. I'll spend the night at Bonesy's place then. Seeya." Natallia said monotonously, giving a sarcastic two-fingered salute as she walked out of Tom's store and back to her best friend's house by the sea.

 _ **Hey! Remember how this story takes place in City Folk? Yeah, I remember that too. Anyway, it's time for the next one shot request! If anyone has any other requests, feel free to leave them, but if I don't get any, I'll do my own thing. Also, I did a lot more description of the instrumentals and tones in the song this time, hopefully I did a good job on that. ALSO also, someone said a while ago to maybe add more characters. BAM, more characters. Tom counts. Yay. Anyway, the request was:**_

 _Maybe Bones invited Natalia and the neighborhood to a beach party?_

 _ **Okay, so I hope that you don't mind, but I am NOT writing the whole town of Lavryn onto the beach. We're just doing the main squad, sorry, I don't know all of the villagers well enough to write them. So that's Bones, Natallia, Purrl, Robin, and also Carmen because you can't control me. Enjoy!**_

 **Oneshot: Depths, Stories Of Ocean Blues**

Natallia grinned, stopping the car. This was it.

"Woah!" Bones cried out, pressing his face to the window in amazement. Although Lavryn had a sliver of beach, this was a much bigger area, and much more impressive. Natallia grinned proudly as her friends made excited remarks over the beach.

The group was no longer in Lavryn, rather they were closer to Natallia's hometown. It was about a two-hour long drive from Lavryn to here, but it was going to be worth it to show everyone the place she grew up in.

Well, it wasn't exactly the place she grew up in; it was a bit past there. But she knew this town, Shalanndor, just as well. Her family came here a lot before she moved to Lavryn.

Thing was, no one else knew that. For all her friends knew, she was just as much of a tourist here as the rest of them. She didn't know why exactly she hadn't told them see lived near here once yet, but she wasn't about to now. Because why not. She'd just pretend she just _knew_ everything about this town until someone asked about it.

Let's rewind a bit. A few weeks ago, Bones invited all of his friends to go on a road trip with him to Shalanndor. Natallia, of course, agreed, not wanting to miss an opportunity to spend time with Bones _and_ possibly see her family.

Surprisingly, though, everyone else agreed too, also being free.

So here they were. Shalanndor. With no one but Natallia knowing how to navigate here.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Natallia, who was the one driving, turned off the car and got out, everyone else following. They'd parked near the beach, so it wasn't much of a walk to get there. Natallia waited patiently for everyone to get their things and lead the way, everyone following once more.

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome! I love the beach!" Bones yipped.

"No shit, you live right next to it?" Natallia responded, grinning.

"Well yeah, but it's been awhile since I've been to a beach as big as this one! It's going to be amazing!"

Natallia stopped on top of the sandy hill, overlooking the beach and the ocean. It always was really pretty here.

Bones stopped beside her and gasped, staring at the sand and the sea in awe. The rest of the group wasn't far behind, everyone marvelling at the beach. Natallia chuckled.

"Hey, is Carmen here yet?" Natallia asked. She lived somewhere else, so obviously she wasn't in the same group as the current Lavryn residents yet.

"No, but she'll be here soon." Robin replied. Natallia nodded, and strolled down to the shoreline casually, humming a tune. The girl stopped right by the sea. The waves rolled in and out, none able to touch her feet but getting close.

Bones wasn't far behind, taking off his shirt so that he was in only his swim shorts and running to the sea, yipping excitedly. Robin and Purrl set up their stuff before doing anything else, before Robin came and crouched beside the sea as well, letting the waves touch her fingertips. Purrl laid on a towel in the sand, deciding to check out the ocean later.

Natallia watched Bones, already knee deep in water and letting the waves wash over his legs. She grinned a bit, giggling excitedly. This was going to be the best part.

She took off her dress, leaving her in the one piece swimsuit underneath. She tossed it to Purrl. "Watch my shit!"

The cat responded with a lazy thumbs up. She tossed Natallia her swimming goggles, which Natallia failed to catch. She quickly crouched down and picked them up, putting them on hastily.

"Thanks!" The girl grinned.

Natallia walked over next to Bones slowly, standing beside him on unsteady legs. She wasn't used to casually standing in the ocean like he was, but it was definitely nice.

But that wouldn't last. It was time to initiate the plan.

Natallia grinned as she swam out further into the water. She laughed excitedly, though not because of the healthy and active fun of swimming. She was laughing from anticipation.

This was going to be officially the absolute worst thing she'd ever do.

She laughed and splashed for a moment, before yelping and diving under the water, sneakily swimming back towards the shore. She heard concerned voices from above.

She was going to pretend to be drowning.

Natallia tried to hold her breath and not giggle at herself. She was an awful person for doing this, and especially to the person she was doing it to.

Everyone else was in on this. This prank was for _Bones specifically_.

The concerned voices got louder as Natallia dug her feet into the sand, trying not to shift and give herself away as the waves threatened to sway her. She put her hands out as far from herself as she could, and waved them wildly, hoping the water above her would splash.

She heard the more feminine voices from the group panicking, although she knew it was fake. They were good actors. Natallia continued to listen, starting to run out of breath but not giving up just yet. Suddenly, she heard a much higher-pitched and feminine tone, panicking wildly.

Someone dived into the water near her, looking around the best they could with saltwater in their eyes. They spotted Natallia and tried to drag her up to the surface. Natallia, confused and starting to run out of breath, decided that it was time to end the prank and complied, allowing the figure to drag her up to the beach.

Natallia gasped for air, coughing, half doing it for the prank and half legitimately out of breath. She never was that great at holding her breath. She looked behind her to the figure, knowing that it couldn't be Purrl or Robin because they knew about the prank. She expected to see Bones, but was sorely mistaken.

Carmen.

"Uh. Hello." Natallia greeted, tensing up. Oops. She didn't know how to deal with this. She'd assumed Carmen wouldn't be here yet. Uh.

" _I haven't been here for more than a minute and someone is already dying!_ " Carmen sobbed out, disbelieving and terrified.

"No, no, I wasn't dying, it was a prank, I'm fine, I'm so sorry that was directed at Bones…" Natallia assured her, hugging the sobbing girl. She'd done a very bad thing today, the blue-eyed girl decided.

" _What?!_ " Natallia turned to Bones, who was offended and shocked. But mostly also terrified and concerned. Also crying. Fuck.

"I didn't think this through, oh god, I'm sorry…" Natallia muttered, torn between holding back laughter or just feeling really awful. Sadistically, she was leaning towards the former, which kinda made her concerned for her own mental health.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect this, I thought this would be funny!" Natallia cried out, giggling a bit and honestly hating herself for it.

"You suck!" Bones sobbed, joining the hug. Purrl and Robin watched awkwardly in the distance as the three friends hugged, two crying whilst the other tried not to laugh.

"Huh…" Robin muttered, unsure how to react. It was kinda heartwarming and all, but she felt kinda awkward just watching in the sidelines. Purrl chuckled a bit. "Let's ditch them and get ice cream!"

"Okay!"

(Purrl and Robin totally got lost, for the record, leaving Natallia to valiantly navigate the town to find them.)

 _ **And that's it! Hopefully it lived up to expectation. I don't know how whoever requested this is going to feel about this, but this is it! Enjoy!**_


End file.
